Unforeseen Family
by GirlGoneGamer
Summary: Blake's juggling through high school and being a part time mother of an eight month old baby boy. While her aunt's away on FIB business, Blake decides to find her family in Los Santos which causes her and her son, Bobby to be a part of Michael's problems including Trevor's. (AU to Sweet and Deadly. Set after Did Somebody Say Yoga?)
1. Blakie and Bobby

**I do not own Grand Theft Auto V! Rockstar Games owns it! Blakesleigh Rose, Agent Cali Rose and others and even the newest addition to my GTA V original characters, Bobby Michael Neathery!**

* * *

Unforseen Family

* * *

Small babbling noises were heard as Blake slowly began to open her teal colored eyes and looked to see her son, Bobby standing on his two feet and holding onto the railing of his convertible crib. Bobby was always Blake's personal alarm clock when he's always awake in his crib. Even though, Blake has her iFruit phone alarm set for her at an early morning for school, she'd loved hearing the sound of her eight month old son babbling happily.

Blake slowly raised her body upright, before rubbing her eyelids and climbing out of her queen sized bed, fixing her black shirt saying _'Rock Roll in LS!'_ and her pink boyshort panties.

"Hey, baby boy." Blake greeted in a soft but tired voice, before showing a smile. Bobby smiled back showing his two front teeth as he started jumping up and down on the crib mattress, having his hands on the railing.

Then Blake slowly pick up her son as she can now smell the scent of a dirty diaper, which causes her to wake up completely. "Bobby, I need to stop feeding you strawberry yogurt every night, before you head to bed." She said, before walking towards the changing table and laying him down.

She pulled out a drawer that had Bobby's diaper with a cute zoo animals design on them with a wetness indicator. After placing the diaper down next to the baby, Blake found unopened cucumber scented baby wipes that she brought a few days ago and then returning back to Bobby who's playing with his fresh diaper.

'Okay, baby boy…" Blake started to say, while unzipping his turquoise colored zip up romper with a neon green and white fish pattern. "Let's get you all clean up, before having breakfast with Great Auntie Cali." She finished, after removing Bobby's romper from his body and he was left in his soiled diaper, showing the wetness indicator was blue.

After changing out of his dirty diaper and wiping his bottom off with the cucumber scented baby wipes, Blake fasted a new open onto Bobby as she was happy that he didn't manage to leak onto her shirt like he does every other morning to surprise her. Then Blake placed Bobby down onto her bed as he decided to play with her iFruit phone which was locked at the moment. Walking into her closet, she grabbed her Rockford Hills Academy school uniform and Bobby's baby clothes which was a two piece blue and black striped t-shirt with and navy blue allover bug design shortalls.

"Okay fresh new baby with new clothes on…" Blake said, after slipping on Bobby's clothes and now placing on his black high top crib shoes over his small feet. "Now…" She started to say before lifting up Bobby and placed him inside of his crib, before seeing him standing up and held onto the railing. "I must get changed." Then she walked into the closet to get dress in her Rockford Hills Academy school uniform. Her school uniform is a white short sleeve button up top with a red and blue striped tie, black skirt with a white stripe around it, burgundy red leggings and brown combat boots.

While she was putting on her uniform, she can hear Bobby giving out whimpering and piercing cries as he knows that Blake left the room. Slipping on her uniform in a quick minute, Blake came out of the closet and stood in front of Bobby who's face is red until he stopped crying and started sniffling. "Bobby, you do this every time. When I'm getting dressed, I want to be alone. Not have an audience who has innocent brown eyes like you, baby boy." She explained, before Bobby started making whimpering noises with his hands arms up in the air, indicating for Blake to hold him. "Alright, Bobby. If it make you feel better, my little man."

Blake walked out of her bedroom with Bobby as she decided to place his green colored soothie pacifier into his mouth, while holding onto his mother's violet hairbrush. Walking towards the living room/kitchen area, Blake started looking around for Cali and placed Bobby into his highchair.

"Auntie? Are you still here?" Blake questioned out loud, after slipping the highchair's table close to Bobby and it locked into place. Then she walked towards the kitchen and noticed a note on the black refrigerator from Cali.

 _'I had to come in early again at the FIB building. I'll be back home around 7. Drop off your son at the daycare, and go straight to school. Don't work too hard, Blakie. P.S. Don't answer the door, unless it's Agent Norton.'_

"Of course… you and Davey are so lovey dovey with one another. He has to be my pretend father/bodyguard." Blake said to herself, after grabbing a half empty cereal box of Lucky Charms and pouring some into a clean like green tinted stay put suction bowl. "Oww!" Blake yelped out in pain when she felt her own hairbrush hit the back of her spine, before turning around to see a mischievous, innocent smile on Bobby's face. "Robert Michael Neathery, that really hurt Mommy. Don't do that again."

"Baba!" Bobby babbled happily, while Blake moved towards the refrigerator to get the milk.

"Yeah, I know. You need milk, baby boy. How can I forget." Blake said while pouring milk into Bobby's red and blue sippy cup, before twisting the cap back one and placed it down onto the highchair table. Bobby immediately grab it with both hands and started drinking his sippy, before Blake place his small suction bowl down in front of him. "There you go, buddy." She said, before pouring herself a bowl of cereal and milk and started eating, while watching her son.

*SMACK*

Blakesleigh Rose jolted up out of her sleep as she heard the sound of Miss Powers' ruler stick slamming against the hardwood desk.

"Huh? What?" Blake questioned as she started looking around the classroom, when only a few students and her friends, Max Sterling and Lunch… Whatever her true last name is in the world were looking at her, before she looked up to see her french teacher, staring down at her.

"Faites attention, Mademoiselle Rose."

"Pardon, Mademoiselle Powers." Blake apologize in French, before the teacher returns back to the white marker board in front of the classroom. Blake rubbed her eyes gently as she remembers having black eyeliner on her eyelids, before a strawberry flavored starburst flavor gum stick landed on her desk, causing her to turn to the right and looking at Max.

"You stayed up again?" Max questioned with a whisper.

Blake nodded before whispering back. "Yeah. I had to stay up for last period's test and…"

"And little Robert kept you company." Lunch finished her friend's sentence and Blake nodded.

"It's Bobby, not little Robert." Blake whispered back, which causes the french teacher to turn around to face her class, and the girls went back to looking at their textbooks.

"Qui parle?" Madame Powers questioned in French, while scanning her classroom.

Blake went back to looking at her French textbook, before seeing her iFruit phone screen light up as it shows a new text message from Bobby's daycare at Little Seoul. She unlocked her phone, before reading the message.

 _'Your son, Bobby Neathery has a fever of over a 100.2 degrees and he's constantly crying. Is there any chance that you or your guardian, Cali Rose can call us back or come up to the daycare to check him out?'_

Blake's teal colored eyes widened of how her son was already sick, when he had a normal fever at home and once he dropped him off. Now, it was almost three o'clock and Bobby has a fever. She knew that her son was on breathing treatment, but she has to get to the daycare as quick as she can and school can it.

"Mademoiselle Rose. Pas de téléphone." Miss Powers translated in French.

"Mon flis." Blake replied in French, while looking at the message and getting up from her seat. "Puis-je être excusé?" She questioned, after placing on her backpack and heading towards the door, hearing "You're excuse" in French.


	2. Worries

Blake arrived at Big Hearts Daycare Center as she parked her Bravado Gauntlet in the front parking lot for parents/guardians. When she climbed out of her car, Blake walked into the daycare in a fast pace as she can hear the piercing cries, coming from the hallway. Instead of speaking to the receptionist, she ran towards the hallway and found the cuddlebugs room where she saw the teacher holding a crying Bobby in her arms.

"Hey, I hear you, baby boy." Blake said, which made Bobby turn around to face her. She slowly take off her brown combat boots, showing her light pink ankle socks with a banana print on them, before climbing over the gate.

Bobby kept crying and his face was red as Blake walked towards him, before having him in her arms. She started rubbing up and down his back, soothingly while quietly shushing him.

"I'm very sorry." Blake apologized, before hearing Bobby coughing up a storm.

"It's alright." The cuddlebugs teacher said, before walking towards the mini refrigerator to get Bobby's sky blue 360 sippy cup. "I had a feeling that he's having a fever when he didn't eat much at lunch. I gave him a few of his banana puffs, and he played with them like he wasn't interested in them." She explained, before going towards the baby cubbies to grab a navy blue colored floral buckle backpack which contains Bobby's needs.

"I just took him to the doctor last week, and he probably has a slight asthma problem." Blake said, placing the floral backpack on the floor and did the same with Bobby who dropped down onto his bottom, causing him to cry more. She started digging through the backpack as Bobby grabbed onto Blake's arm while crying, until she pulled out an asthma inhaler with a mask. "I forgot to give him his breathing treatment this morning, but here keep this just in case. I have an extra one at home, and I'll bring his treatment machine the next day."

"Alright then, thanks for letting me know." The cuddlebug teacher said, taking the asthma inhaler. "But he needs to stay at home for at least 24 hours, before returning back. It's part of the daycare rules when a child's ill."

After when Blake left the cuddlebugs room, she decided to leave the daycare as Bobby was sucking on his green colored soothie pacifier while holding onto his 360 sippy cup halfway full of water.

"Miss. Neathery?" The daycare receptionist called out to Blake and stopped her from leaving.

"It's Rose. Miss. Rose." Blake corrected her as she walked towards the desk.

"I apologize, but the reason why I stopped you is that today is Monday, and you must pay for Bobby's daycare fee." The receptionist explained. "I need at least $80 to cover the cost of last week."

"Uhh… I don't have the money in cash, but can I use my credit card?" Blake questioned, before placing Bobby down on the floor as he grabbed onto Blake's leg, whimpering for attention. "I know, little man. Let Mommy pay for the receptionist and we can go home." She said, after pulling out her wallet from out of her grey crossbody purse, taking out her credit card. She swiped her card, before putting in the number code and leaving the daycare with Bobby.

At the FIB building, Cali was in a middle of a meeting along with Steve Haines and Dave Norton. She was sitting next to Dave, until he placed his hand onto Cali's leg just to get her attention, which a smile crept up on her face.

But somehow, Haines started to take noticed as he was disgusted that his enemy coworker has started to take a liking to an older man. Even though, he and Cali were enemies when they were getting promoted throughout their jobs. But Haines been in the FIB for 20 years, and Cali worked for nearly 11.

Then Cali saw her Bagger smartphone flashed in front of her, as she saw four notifications on the screen. The first one a missed call was from Bobby's daycare and Rockford Hills Academy. Next one was a text message from her niece, Blake. And there was a $80 card transaction to Blake's card, showing she used it at the daycare.

"Damn it, Blake." She whispered to herself and it caught Dave's attention.

"Blake?" Dave questioned quietly, and Cali nodded

She stood up from her chair, before leaving out of the meeting room which left a smile on Steve's face, knowing that Cali had to deal with her so called troubling highschool niece, instead of staying for the whole meeting.

* * *

Blake was back at the two bedroom loft apartment with Bobby as she decided to give him his breathing treatment while he strapped into his baby bouncer. She was having such a hard time when Bobby didn't want the mask to cover his nose and mouth with his treatment medicine going through. Bobby's face was slowly turning red as he cried through with tears running down his eyes and his small hand were trying to remove it.

"Bobby, you need to take your medicine, little man." Blake said while holding down the mask as she can feel Bobby's hands and nails, trying to take her hand off. The infant continues to cry as he didn't like his breathing treatment at all. Even though this was his fourth time getting through, Bobby had to get used to it when he has asthma. Until Blake had an idea about this old song she heard when she was a kid.

 _"Wise men say only fools rush in. But I can't help falling in love with you. Shall I stay? Would it be a sin. If I can't help falling in love with you?"_ Blake sanged while looking down at Bobby who turned his attention towards her after when he stopped crying and slowly breathing in his medicine. _"Like a river flows surely to the sea. Darling so it goes. Some things are meant to be. Take my hand, take my whole life too. For I can't help falling in love with you."_

Then Bobby slowly went to sleep with the treatment medicine going through his nose which causes Blake to remove her hand and looked back at the portable machine to see how much was left. She looked back at her son, before placing a kiss onto his light brown curly hair, standing up and leaving her sleeping baby to sleep.

Over an hour has passed since Bobby went to sleep with his treatment medicine mask over him. Once his medicine was empty, Blake removed his mask and turn off the machine as Bobby continues his slumber. The young teen mother thought she woke up her son when he started moving around in his bouncer, but Bobby rested his hands and arms behind his head to get comfortable. A smile curled up on Blake's face as she decided to pull out her iFruit phone and taken a quick picture of him sleeping. Then she turned on the 55 inch flat screen TV, and quickly put it on low volume, before turning it towards the children's cartoons, just in case Bobby wakes up from his nap, wanting attention from his mother.

Blake heard the door unlocking as she noticed Cali walking the two bedroom loft apartment with food from Burger Shot, since she didn't want to cook dinner for tonight. Blake decided to stay quiet, but the only thing that gave her away was the TV playing children's cartoons.

"I know you are here, Blakesleigh Victoria Rose." Cali said after placing the fast food bags on the counter. "Come here." She said, before Blake stood up from the hardwood floor and started walking towards her aunt in the kitchen.

"Hey, auntie." Blake greeted, before finding her medium sized drink of Cherry Sprunk.

"What happened today?" Cali questioned, removing a small sized french fries for her great nephew. "Because I have to leave right in the middle of a meeting, when I receive a message from the daycare and even the school called in."

"I… I forgot to give Bobby his breathing treatment medicine. I was running late with him, cause he was throwing an attitude with me when I dropped him off at the daycare. But I made it to first class." Blake explained, sticking her straw through the hole. "And I forgot to tell his teacher about his asthma going on. But as soon as I got home, I immediately gave him his breathing treatment."

"Blake, you can't keep leaving school just for him." Cali stated. "He's 8 months old, not a newborn anymore. And how can you be so forgetful? You're supposed to be his mother. And yet, you call yourself one?"

"Yeah, I am a mother to him remember? I found him and took care of him. I couldn't leave him there. His birth mother is the one who should be so forgetful of raising her own son, treating him like trash." Blake explained, before getting her cheeseburger from Cali. "Extra pickles with mustard?" She questioned, and Cali nodded. "You can remember stuff, but sometimes I can't."

"Blake, you have to step up as a mother not a young, free-spirited teen anymore." Cali explained, before unwrapping her chicken sandwich. "I brought you out here with me, so you can stay away from your mother. And of course, we have to bring Bobby with us."

"Yeah, cause I don't want to regret leaving him behind with some strange person he doesn't know, beside his mother..." Blake said, before taking a bite of her cheeseburger. "Which is me." She said with her mouthful.

"And speaking of free-spirited teens, you even look like one." Cali said, looking at her 16 year old niece.

"Why do you say that? I look alright, and I even fit in here in Los Santos." Blake said, before sipping her soda.

"Well most teen moms, don't have wild but three different colors of hair dye, blending into their black hair." Cail explained, playing with a lock of Blake's multi colored hair of hot pink, violet turquoise.

"I really love the colors and it was a dare made by my friend."

"Let me guess… my arch enemy Steve Haines?" Cali guessed, and Blake nodded. "And it was his so-called stepdaughter made you do that dare?" She finished answering her question, before the multi colored teen nodded. "I hate to say this, but that dare you did made you look like one of the ponies from off of _My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic_."

"Ha, ha very funny. But this hair and the colors, cause I wanted to fit in." Blake explained.

"And speaking of fitting in, how many tattoos are on your body, as we speak?" Cali questioned

Then Blake started looking around on her body while counting the parts that were tattooed on, before saying the answer. "At least five." She answered.

"And when did you have your last one and what was it?" Cali questioned, before Blake showed her left thumb seeing _'Bobby'_ with a small heart at the end of his name.

"Why are you asking all these questions?" Blake questioned, after placing her drink down along with her cheeseburger.

"Because, I'm looking out for you." Cali answered. "Even though you're my only niece, I'm just trying my best to be a supporting aunt to you. You've only been in Los Santos for about 6 months now with Bobby. And I'm doing my best to keep you safe along with him. I just don't want you to be a troubling teenager, like your mother did when she dropped out of high school and left home to support on her own when she didn't want to work with our father."

"Why did you bring her up? You know how much pain and suffering she did to me." Blake stated.

"You look so much like your mother, but I can see a few things that you inherit from your father." Cali explained.

"I never knew my dad. I wish I knew who he is, since you ran out on me and my mom before I was even born." Blake said with her arms crossed, before Cali pulled her niece into a hug. "Yeah, yeah, I love you too, auntie."

"Even sound like him as well." Cali said as a laugh escape from her mouth, before letting her niece go. "Alright, before I forget, I need to tell you something very important." She said, before hearing she and Blake turned their attention towards the living room area, hearing Bobby waking up with small babbling noises.

"Go ahead." Blake said, before walking towards the living room area and unstrapped Bobby from the baby bouncer as his small arms were reaching up for his mother. "Hey, baby boy. Did you sleep well? Guess what? Great Auntie Cali brought home fries just for you."

Bobby lazily lay his head down on Blake's shoulder, since he only just woken up from his nap before his right hand started gripping onto her multi colored long hair. "Ah da…" He babbled as a reply, before he felt Blake's lips touched against his face.

"Blake… You know what my job is, right?" Cali started to say, before Blake nodded and Bobby started touching his mother's chin. "Well, my boss has line me up with a case in Liberty City and… I will be leaving tomorrow morning to catch a flight there. So, the thing is… I'm leaving you here with Bobby for a few weeks at least."

"What? You're leaving me here with my son? Auntie, you promised me." Blake explained.

"I know, but my boss told me at the last meeting. But, I'll be checking in on you and Bobby every few days and nights when I'm alone." Cali explained. "I'm not actually leaving you here in this apartment by yourself with him. I'm just going to be gone for a couple of weeks. And I expect you to go to school each day, and take care of Bobby without putting him in the hospital."

"I never put my baby in a hospital." Blake said.

"I know… but this is the first time I'm leaving you alone with him besides you babysitting him, until I come home." Cali said. "And while I'm in Liberty City, I must check in with father and how Rose Electronics are. But don't worry I will have someone checking in on you from time in the timer on."

"Let me guess…" Blake started say, already knowing the answer before handing Bobby one of the french fries The light brown haired infant grab it from his mother's fingers and started eating it. "Davey?"

"That's correct." Cali said.

"Uhh, I don't need no FIB bodyguard, auntie." Blake disagreed.

"Listen to me, Dave is willing to check on you and Bobby, since he's the only person, beside your friends and teachers that you are raising Bobby as your son." Cali explained. "If LSPD or Steve Haines knows about this, they're going to figure out a way to take Bobby away from you and worse… I'll be going to jail and losing my job, claiming that you have found a baby in an alley, abandoned by its mother. And you will be sent to a foster home or juvenile hall."

"I don't want that to really happen." Blake said while looking at Bobby finishing his fry, before she gave him another one. "I love him so much. He's my little man." She said as Bobby's big brown eyes looked up at Blake's teal ones.

"Then, follow and listen to me and Dave, alright?" Cali stated.

"Fine, auntie." Blake said.

"And if something happens, call me or Dave. Do not wait until the last minute, young lady." Cali explained.

"Alright, I understand everything." Blake said.

* * *

 **I used the song Can't Help Falling In Love by Haley Reinhart which is a cover to the Elvis Presley song. I heard this song so many times and I thought it was cute. It was also used in the Extra Gum commercials on TV.**

 **So, what will happen in the next chappie, since Blake will be left alone with Bobby while Cali is away on FIB business?**


	3. Cali Leaves, Steve and Dave Visits

Placing her bags next to her bedroom door, Cali was making sure that she had everything to have over the two or three weeks of her FIB business trip. Blake was awake early with Cali, still in her pajamas which is a grey short sleeve shirt saying _'Whiskey is My Spirit Animal'_ and sky blue boyshort panties. Bobby was asleep in his mother's arms, having his head over Blake's left shoulder and wore a navy blue and red striped zip up footed pajamas with a firetruck embroidered on the left side of his chest/stomach area.

"Okay, I think I got everything I need for this trip…" Cali said, before turning around to face Blake. "Now, Blake, while I'm gone on this trip, I expect you to be on your best behavior. And don't you dare leave Bobby alone where he can hurt himself easily." She said, before touching the wisp light brown curls on Bobby's head, earning a soft moan from his close mouth and his lips started to smack.

"I got this, auntie. Me and Bobby will be alright." Blake said, before placing a kiss on his curly light brown hair.

"I hope so." Cali said, before pulling out her Bagger smartphone to check the time which was 7:13 am. "And to let you know, I have turned on your old phone while I'm gone. If something happens to your iFruit phone, use that phone until I can buy you another one."

"For the last time, auntie." Blake said, placing her hand on Cali's right shoulder. "Just go on your trip. Bobby and I will be alright. I will drop him off at daycare in the morning, and pick him up when I'm let out of the academy."

"Okay. One more thing." Cali said, before picking up one of her bags. "I only have one more rule. Besides having your friends over or if Steve Haines comes over. Absolutely… Do not enter my office without my permission, unless you need extra money which is inside the safe, along with a gun. I don't want Bobby to be exposed to it, alright?"

"Alright, I understand, auntie." Blake said.

"You remember the code right?" Cali questioned.

"Yeah, 7673." Blake stated.

"Alright then " Cali said, before walking down the hallway and Blake did the same after grabbing her aunt's other bags. Then Blake followed her outside of their loft apartment and into the elevator, before they walked towards the parking garage as Cali unlocked her black Declasse Granger to place her bags into the SUV. "Thank you, niece." She said placing her first bag into the front passenger side, before grabbing the other one from Blake and placed it into the backseat.

"I'm always here to help, auntie." Blake said, now holding Bobby with both arms.

"Okay, just do get into trouble…" Cali said, before hugging her niece. "And make sure you are safe in the apartment and so is Bobby." She said, before Blake nodded while showing a smile. Cali got into her Declasse Granger, putting her keys in the ignition before driving out of the parking garage, leaving Blake and Bobby in the loft apartment alone to make her flight.

Once back inside of the loft apartments elevator, Bobby already opened his big brown eyes as he gave out a tiring yawn while rubbing his eyes to wake up. "Morning, big boy." Blake greeted quietly, before the elevator stop and open the door. "You must be hungry, aren't you? You want some bites?" She questioned as Bobby laid his head down sideways on Blake's shoulder, before giving out a small babbling reply. "I'm guessing that's a yes. But first, let's get you into a first new diaper." She said, while walking down the hallway until they reached their apartment door, before walking in and closing the door, behind them.

"Hi, this is Blakesleigh Rose and I'm calling to let you know that I won't be showing up for classes today." Blake explained as she was using her iFruit phone to call the Rockford Hills Academy's offices while feeding Bobby a bowl of oatmeal banana strawberry cereal with a spoon. Then she placed Bobby's spoon into his mouth gently as the infant grabbed onto the plastic blue and green spoon with both hands, until Blake let go and walked towards the kitchen counter. "Yes, I won't be showing up in classes, cause my 8 month old son is ill and he won't be returning back to daycare until the next day." She explained once more, after putting her iFruit phone on speakerphone. The multi colored haired teen placed her phone down on the counter, while going into the refrigerator to grab a carton of milk to pour into one of Bobby's clean sippy cups.

 _"Okay, Miss. Rose. Thanks for letting us know, and I hope we will have you classes tomorrow and your son will feel better soon."_

"Okay, goodbye." Blake said, while twisting the green sippy cup top onto the blue sippy cup, until her phone hanged up. As she turned around to face Bobby, he had the oatmeal over his mouth and on his left hand while giving himself another mouthful of it. "Robert Michael… You are a really messy boy. Well, at least it ain't on your clothes, just on your bib." She said, while wiping off his mouth with the cucumber scented baby wipes, until… she noticed something was missing from the highchair's plastic table.

"Wait… where's my other phone?" Blake questioned herself before looking up at Bobby who had his mischievous signature smile on his face, until he lifted up Blake's teal LG Ice Cream Smart flip phone with her lollipop charm hooked onto it. "You sneaky little boy-" She started to say, before Bobby dropped her old phone onto the floor, making the back cover open and the battery fallen out. "Really, Bobby Neathery?" She questioned, earning a giggle from Bobby, before picking the parts of her phone until she heard a doorbell ringing.

"Who is it?" Blake questioned, while fixing her LG Ice Cream Smart flip phone, before heading towards the door to look through the peephole and her teal colored eyes widened. "Shit!" She silently said, before running towards the kitchen to quickly clean off Bobby with the baby wipes, earning an attitude cry from him. "I know, but I need to hide you, baby boy." She said after removing the suction bowl of oatmeal and spoon away from the baby. Then she removed the table and lifted up Bobby, taking him towards their bedroom with his green and blue sippy cup full of milk in her hand. "Just be quiet, and I'll be back for you, Bobby."

Before leaving the room, she placed a kiss onto his forehead and gave him his sippy cup. Blake ran back towards the living room/kitchen area to answer the door. "Hey, Agent Haines." Blake greeted after opening the door.

"Well, good morning to you, Blakesleigh." Steve said, while looking down. Blake looked confused at first, before looking down to see that she wasn't wearing any pants, but only her sky blue boyshort panties.

"Aaah!" Blake screamed, before slamming the door in Steve's face. Then she opened the door to revealed only her face. "Just a second." She said, before closing the door gently, and turning on her LG Ice Cream Smart flip phone while running towards the bedroom where Bobby was still drinking his milk.

When Bobby noticed Blake running back into the room, he stood up from the mattress with his hands up on the railing and started whimpering for her to pick him up. "Not now, Bobby. Mommy has to deal with Agent Dickwad." She said, while slipping on black leggings before using her old phone to call Dave Norton.

 _"Special Agent Norton."_ She heard Dave's voice as she ran back towards the living room/kitchen area to answer the door.

"Can I help you, Steve?" Blake questioned.

"I heard that Cali decided to leave you alone here in this apartment while she's away on business." Steve stated after walking into the apartment.

"Yeah, come on in." Blake said, before looking back at her flip phone screen to see that Dave was still on the phone. "Hey, I'm not supposed to be having anyone here, so get out now."

"Is that sass? Are you sassing a federal agent, Blakesleigh?" Steve questioned, before he accidentally step onto Bobby's rattle and shake barbell rattle. "What the hell?" He questioned, while picking it up, before he happens to see more of Bobby's toys. There was two rattle and roll balls in yellow and blue and even a baby playpen near the sliding window doors. A box set full of Lego DUPLO cars and trucks in front of the TV stand. An activity baby jumper next to the black sectional couch. And lastly, a learn with me zebra walker in the corner of the room.

Blake heard her LG Ice Cream Smart flip phone hanging up the call, until she saw a text message from Dave.

 _"On my way. Keep him away from Bobby."_

"What is this, Blakesleigh? You have started your own babysitting service?" Steve questioned.

"Well, yeah, but-" Blake started to say, before hearing Bobby started to cry loudly in the other room which causes both her and Steve to look at the hallway. "Crap." She said, before walking down the hallway and went into her bedroom to lift up Bobby. "I thought I told you to be quiet, Bobby."

"Da!" Bobby babbled, pointing to Blake's nose while walking out of the bedroom and towards Steve, which made his blue eyes widened.

"Is that a real baby?" Steve questioned, while cautious.

"No, it's one of those health class baby dolls." Blake said, sarcastically. "Of course, it's a real baby, Haines." She confessed, placing her hand on her hip.

"Rah-tah!" Bobby managed to say while having his left hand out, pointing to his shake and rattle barbell which Steve still had in his hand. Steve look at it, before handing it over to Bobby which made the baby content while he started teething it.

"Who's… Who's baby is that? Did Cali had a baby with Davey?" Steve questioned while looking at Bobby. "Because, I can see that baby doesn't even look like his mother."

"No, auntie didn't have a baby." Blake disagrees, before looking down at Bobby. "He's… He's-"

"He's actually Blake's, Steve."

They suddenly heard Dave Norton's voice as he walked into the loft apartment, catching Blake and Steve at the last minute.

"Oh thank God." Blake said relieved once she heard Dave's voice, before she walked towards the living room to see Dave Norton.

"Deeda." Bobby babbled, pointing towards Dave.

"Y-Yeah… Bobby's my kid." Blake said, already knew what the answer and going along with Dave.

"Bobby? That's his name?" Steve questioned.

"Actually, his full name is Robert Michael Neathery, but Bobby is what I like to call him and it's short to remember." Blake explained.

"Well, he's a handsome little boy. But where's his father?" Steve questioned, while looking at Bobby who started shaking his rattle and shake barbell rattle.

"Uh…" Blake said slowly, without looking at Steve.

"His real father didn't want to be part of his life, so Blake here raise him and Cali decided to help her along her path towards being a single mother." Dave explained.

"Somehow… that baby looks familiar to me." Steve said, placing his hand into his pocket. "Are you sure Bobby is yours, Blake, and not Davey's?"

"I'm too old to have kids. Besides, I'm divorced and seeing Cali at the moment." Dave stated.

"Bleah!" Blake said disgusted with her tongue out.

"And Blake has Bobby's birth certificate, showing that she's his birth mother." Dave said.

"Let me see it." Steve simply said.

Blake sighed before handing Bobby over to Dave and walked down the hallway, towards Cali's office. She opens the door slowly before closing it behind her. The multi colored haired teen looked around the office for a second, before removing a picture of her, Cali and Bobby off of the east side wall, revealing a safe. She typed in 7673 as the passcode, before hearing the correct tone for the safe to unlock.

As she opened the safe, she noticed a few stacks of cash along with a semi automatic pistol and a few of Cali's confidential case files. She'd finally pulled out Bobby's birth certificate as one of Cali's confidential files fallen to the white carpet. Blake picked it up off the floor as she looked to see the name _'Michael Townley'_ on the manila folder tab.

"Uncle Michael?" Blake said, while looking at the manila folder.

 _"Blake, you okay back there? Bobby doesn't even like Steve, not one bit."_ Dave said, getting her attention away from the folder.

Once Blake heard Dave's voice, she immediately close the safe since she has Bobby's birth certificate and her late uncle's file. Before heading back to the living room area, she placed the case file on Blake's bed and close the door to her's and Bobby's room.

"Here, Agent Haines." Blake said, handing him Bobby's birth certificate and he gave Bobby back to her. "See, I'm his birth mother and his father didn't sign the birth certificate, cause he wasn't there. And before you mention the light brown hair and brown eyes, he got the brown eyes from my mother and hair from his father." She explained, while Steve examines the birth certificate.

"Well… it seems that I don't have to talk to Cali and Davey here about this, since he's your kid, Blakesleigh." Steve said.

"Yeah, he is. But what are you doing here, exactly?" Blake questioned.

"Cali wouldn't like how you enter into her apartment unannounced, Steve." Dave said.

"I thought I might catch her before she leaves the apartment, but somehow I'm too late." Steve explained. "I'll wait, until she returns from her trip. And I'll see you later, girlie and… Bobby Neathery." He said, before leaving the apartment with Dave.

When Dave was outside of the door, Blake was behind him before tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Thanks, Dave." Blake whispered. He nodded as his hand rubbed onto Bobby's light brown hair, making the 8 month old infant laugh before leaving.

Blake's now sitting down on the couch while snacking on some strawberry fruit gushers and looking down at her late uncle's file. Bobby on the other hand was watching the TV in front of him and back at his mother, while he was jumping up and down in his activity jumper, until he noticed Blake eating her snack.

She turned her attention towards Bobby who's looking straight at her, giving out small whimpering hunger noises.

"You're hungry again? But I just fed you your strawberry banana oatmeal and you've already gotten yourself a buddha belly." Blake said, while looking at him, until Bobby decided to give out his hunger cries while not looking at her.

Blake rolled her teal colored eyes, before she stood up from the couch and went into the kitchen cabinets to find Bobby's Arrowroot Cookies. "Okay, Bobby, calm down. I have cookies just for you, little man." Blake said, walking back towards the living room area, unzipping the bag and pulled out a couple of cookies. She sat down in front of him, before his fingers grab and taken his first bite of the cookie, which left a smile on his face.

"Alright, while you're eating. Now I can look at this…" Blake said before opening the file about Michael. The whole case file talk about the Ludendorff bank job in 2004 and even the disappearance of Trevor Philips and the death of Brad Snider. "Wait… Uncle Brad's dead?" Blake said to herself, before handing another cookie to Bobby once he finished his first one. "How can he be dead when he's in jail?" She questioned herself, before reading more about the case. As she read through the case file while feeding her son more of the crawler's cookies, her teal colored eyes widened when she put two and two together. Brad's buried 6 feet under, taking the place of the late Michael Townley in order for him to life in Los Santos, instead of Trevor being snipped through the heart.

"My Uncle Michael's alive?!" She said loudly, surprising Bobby which made him cry over the loud shout. Removing Bobby from the baby jumper, she hugged him close while her fingertips were touching wisps of his light brown curls. "It's okay, Bobby. Mommy didn't want to be loud to scare you. She's surprised, baby boy. That's all."

While looking back at the case file and comforting her son, Blake turned to the last page to see a picture of an italian-style mansion house which causes her suspect something. "Wait… I know where this house is…" Blake said, as Bobby calmed down while her left hand was looking back at Michael's information sheet to see his current address in Los Santos "1297 Portola Drive, Rockford Hills. Holy peanut butter cups, he's close by. And I can see him after nine years." She said to herself, while lifting up Bobby up and walked towards their bedroom.

Blake decided to get dressed for the day to meet her Uncle Michael after finding information. She decided to dress in a grey racerback tank top saying _'Tequila, Tacos Sunshine',_ blue skinny jeans and black high tops. Bobby was dressed in a burgundy red onesie saying ' _Most Valuable Player',_ blue and white striped pajama pants with a football appliques on his bottom and red low top closure sneakers.

While she was packing Bobby's baby bag, her son was chewing on his green teething ring as he was looking at her placing a few of his zoo animal designer diapers, honeysuckle peach scented baby wipes, an unopened apple cinnamon graduate snack puffs, and a sippy cup full of apple juice.

"Ready to meet Great Uncle Mikey, Bobby?" Blake questioned with a smile as Bobby look up at his mother.

"Mmm…" Bobby mumbled as a reply, before Blake had the navy blue floral backpack over her shoulders, and lifting up her son. She grabbed her keys and locked up the apartment, before taking the elevator to the parking garage. They walked towards the silver and black Bravado Gauntlet, before Blake unlocked the door and moving the passenger side seat forward to place Bobby in his blue and grey baby carseat.

When she arrived at the house in Rockford Hills, Blake turn the ignition off of her silver and black Gauntlet while having her hands on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths. Once Blake felt better, she turned around to see Bobby who was now sucking on his green soothie pacifier that was hook onto his onesie and look at his mother. She started to unbuckling her seatbelt before getting out the car to get the baby bag and Bobby out of the Gauntlet.

"Here we go, baby boy…" Blake said, walking towards the green frosted glass doors, before ringing the doorbell and knocking on the door. "Get ready to meet more family. And for me a joyful almost nine or ten year reunion." She said, before looking at the doors as one of them started to open.

Blake saw her long lost uncle after nine years who answered the door. Michael looked different after the years had passed. He didn't have a mullet rocker haircut any more. She can now noticed the greying black hair in his Lexington haircut. He gained a few pounds around the waist area as she can tell that it was from drinking and she can also noticed a few wrinkles on his face.

He looked different to him as he wore a navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath it and black loafers. In his right hand, he had a glass of whiskey as he was staring at the multi colored haired teen and the overweight 8 month old baby boy.

"Look, lady, I ain't no babysitter or someone whom I met in the past." Michael said, before taking a sip of his whiskey. "If you're looking for someone to look after your kid, there's a daycare out in Little Seoul." He said, before Michael started to close the door until… Blake stop him by placing her left shoe between the doors and her free hand against the door.

"Wait… Do you know who I am?" Blake questioned, before Michael opened the door back and taken one more look at her and her son.

"I don't know anyone who has crazy hair and tattoos like that. And seriously, I don't have anything to do with your kid." Michael said.

"Well… Do you remember having a loving niece?" Blake questioned.

"Excuse me?" Michael said, narrowing his eyes towards Blake.

"You sure you don't remember me, _Uncle Mikey_?"

"Wait. I haven't been called that in a long time…" Michael said, before he started thinking about the girl in front of him. He thought back to a little girl who was six years old with long black hair, teal colored eyes, pink lips and a cute smile… until it hit him. The teen that stood in front of him had the same teal colored eyes and pink lips, before showing a smile towards him. "Blakesleigh?" He questioned.

Blake nodded her head, still showing her smile. "That's me, Uncle Michael." She said, before she and Michael only gave out a side hug.

"Wow, you've really changed the last time I saw you. I barely recognize you with the crazy hair and tattoos. I mean, seriously… Your hair looks like a unicorn threw up on it." Michael explained, as Bobby grabbed a lock of Blake's colorful hair which cause Michael looked back at him. "Who's this, little guy? Did Macey had another baby?" He questioned, touching Bobby's light brown curls after placing his half empty whiskey glass in the other hand.

"Actually… He's not my mother's kid." Blake said, while looking at Bobby, before looking back at Michael. _"He's mine._ "

"What?!" Michael said shockingly, before his whiskey glass slipped out of his hand, dropping it onto the ground and making the glass break."

"Uncle Michael… I like you to meet my son, Robert Michael Neathery or Bobby for short. He's supposed to be your great nephew but... _He's your grandson_."


	4. Granddad Michael Meets Bobby

_**8 months ago, Ludendorff, North Yankton…**_

 _Running through the cold town streets of Ludendorff, Blake Rose started breathing heavily as she was desperately trying to get away from Ludendorff Police who were investigating the area for the robber of the Martini Glass Liquor Store. She was blending in to look like a strange people who doesn't want to be identify. Her black hair was up in lace braided bun with a blue bandana around her face. She wore all black clothes, black jacket, black skinny jeans and even black high tops, while still carrying her backpack that was halfway full of cash and even her semi automatic pistol._

 _Once she made it to the dark alley, she was far away from police before she heard police sirens which made her walk deeper into the alleyway, behind the green dumpster. Hearing the police sirens pass by the alley, Blake was away from them as she slid against the brick wall and pulled off her bandana and taken out a glazed honey bun which she stole along with the money._

 _After taking the first bite, she started to hear a soft crying noise which made her jump. She listen out for that soft crying noise but it disappeared. So, she decided to take another bite of her glazed honey bun before hearing it again which causes her to walk slowly into the alley, while pulling out her flashlight and eating more._

" _Hello?" Blake said, as her voice echoed… until she heard the cry, but it was louder. She can definitely tell it was a baby's cry. So, she walked faster to find the baby, until it was found next to another dumpster. There was a men's shoebox and inside was a newborn baby boy, covered in a hospital blanket and a cap over his head. Then Blake lifted up the baby boy gently into her arms, before quietly shushing him. "Hey… it's okay, little guy." She said after shushing him, until he opened his big brown eyes to look up at her soft teal colored eyes. "You're abandon aren't you? Don't worry… I'll keep you warm." Then she placed a warm kiss on the baby's cheek, before leaving the alleyway and heading towards the Renaissance Hotel where her Aunt Cali was staying at._

" _He's definitely a newborn… weighs at least 8 pounds, and he's a big baby for someone who pushed him out." Cali said, examining the newborn baby in her arms as the baby was looking at her, before he was placed back into Blake's arms. "Where did you find him?" She questioned._

" _In an alley. He was abandoned." Blake answered, as she sat down on the queen sized bed._

" _No, seriously. Where did he come from?" Cali questioned once more, while watching Blake looking down at him._

" _I've found him in an alley. Some heartless mother decides to abandon him, and leaving him out in the cold where ants and pets can hurt him." Blake explained._

" _Blake, he has to go back with his mother. I don't think he was abandoned in that alley. Why would someone leave their baby in cold dark alley?" Cali said, crossing her arms._

" _Auntie, I can't stand the fact that someone wants their child to be dead." Blake said. "How about… we take him back to the hospital, and tell the nurses about the little guy?"_

" _That's the best idea." Cali said, before grabbing her purse. "Come on, I'll drive you there." She said, before opening the door and Blake followed her out, along with the baby boy in her arms._

 _Outside of Ludendorff Memorial Hospital, Blake and Cali were looking at the entrance of the hospital, before the dark haired teen looked at her aunt. "Alright, you go in there, tell them that you found the baby in the alley, so they can put him up for adoption." Cali explained, before Blake climbed out of the car with the baby in her arms._

" _Can I help you?" The nurse questioned, while looking away from her computer and looked up at Blake holding the baby._

" _Uh… I'm looking for a mother. Her last name is Neathery." Blake stated, before the nurse started typing on the computer to get results._

" _Rita Neathery? She'd check out the hospital with her newborn son a few hours ago." The nurse explained, while looking at Blake. "Is there something I can help you with?"_

 _Blake's eyes widened as she remembered who Rita Neathery is. She was a senior at Ludendorff High, and she was bullying her and Jade for the way they are dressed and act around other people. And within the nine months, Blake and Jade were still bullied as Rita ended up pregnant. But at 8 months, Rita was being bullied herself for getting pregnant and didn't bother Blake and Jade anymore, when they found out that her boyfriend and the person who got her pregnant died in a car accident._

" _Uh… Did the mother say anything about her baby?" Blake questioned once more, holding onto Baby Neathery in her arms._

" _Well, even though you're not family to her. Here's what can I tell you. She's a mother in her teens and she lost her boyfriend in a car accident a few months back, which causes her to put her son up for adoption. That's all I can tell you about her. Now, if you excuse, I must go on my break." The nurse explained, before getting up from her seat and leaving. Blake looked back down at the newborn baby boy, who was still asleep in her warm arms before she slip her right pinky finger into his small hand for him to grab on, and yet he did. A smile curled up on Blake's face, before she walked out of the hospital with him._

" _What happened? You're supposed to give the nurse the baby." Cali questioned as Blake climbed back into the passenger side of the rental car._

" _I know but… Somehow, I want to keep him." Blake replied, while looking down at him. "I want to be his mother. His birth mother didn't want him, after when her boyfriend died, and she really did leave him in that alley."_

" _I would accept him, but I'm afraid your mother won't… with the way she is acting today." Cali said._

" _Please… you and I are going to be the only people who can help raise him. When are you going back to Los Santos?" Blake questioned._

" _I will be leaving in the next month. But we're going to have to break it to your mother one day when you decide to leave her and Ludendorff to be with me." Cali explained._

" _Okay, auntie. Thank you."_

" _You know being a mother is going to be tough at your age. But, I'll be there for you Blake. Not like your birth father who abandon you and your mother." Cali stated. "Anyway, since you're going to be a young teen mother. How about you name this little miracle you found?"_

" _Well… I was thinking… Bobby."_

" _Bobby? Bobby who?" Cali questioned._

" _Bobby Neathery. But his real first name is Robert… and I don't know what to do with his middle name." Blake explained._

" _Well, it can be someone who you love and appreciate in your life." Cali explained, giving her a hint._

" _Michael. Just like my Uncle Michael." Blake answered after thinking about Bobby's middle name. "So, this little man's name is Robert Michael Neathery, but Bobby for short."_

" _Bobby Michael Neathery…" Cali said, rolling the baby boy's name with her tongue. "I love it, Blake."_

" _Yeah, I love his name…" Blake replied. "And I love you, Bobby Michael." She whispered the last part, before placing a kiss on his forehead…_

* * *

 **Present Time, Michael De Santa's house, Rockford Hills…**

"So… that's why you've kept him?" Michael questioned, after when Blake explain the whole story of how she found Bobby and claiming her as her adopted son. He was looking at Blake who was looking away from as she was watching Bobby crawling around the untidy living room area. Bobby decided to investigate the empty pizza box, before Blake pulled him back and place him on her lap, holding him close and resting her chin in his light brown hair.

"Yeah… His mother abandoned him." Blake answered, as Bobby moved his head up to look at her with a concern look. "But, I'm taking care of him, since I've became his mother when I decided to keep him. I even named him. Robert Michael Neathery. He's keeping the last name, cause it was on his hospital band on his wrist and ankle."

"I see. And you even gave him my name as his middle name." Michael stated.

"Yeah, cause you're the person who I appreciate in life when I was little, and who's my uncle… but also my dad." Blake said, before Bobby started fussing loudly while trying to pull himself off of his mother's grasp. Then Blake grabbed Bobby's sippy cup full of apple juice and gave it to him. He grabbed the handles of the green and blue sippy cup, before Blake cradle him in her arms while Bobby drank it slowly. "How could you lied to me my whole life, saying you're my uncle, when you're not, Michael?" She questioned, while looking down at Bobby's brown eyes.

"Everyone makes mistakes in life, Blake. But I did when I cheated on my wife with your mother." Michael started explaining the truth. "Amanda kicked me out of my home, and I decided to stay over at Macey's for a while. And after a few too many, I made a move on her which cause her to… You know, but I ain't gonna say it in front of the little man. When she got pregnant with ya, I decided to keep it a secret away from everyone. But I love you with all my heart, Blake…" He said, while touching a lock of Blake's multi colored hair with his fingers, before doing the same to Bobby's curly light brown hair.

"I know you do, Michael." Blake said, hearing Bobby drinking loudly as he was almost finished with his sippy cup. "But why lie to me? I mean, you know that I didn't have a father growing up with my mother. And you went along with uncle/niece thing?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I did, kiddo. It was the only thing that was gonna stop Amanda from knowing the truth. Of course, she's sometimes having suspicions of how you were brought in to the world." Michael stated. "But Macey made another lie, saying that her ex-boyfriend left her a month after when you were conceive." He explained, before Bobby remove his mouth from the sippy cup spout and started playing while babbling, until Michael taken his grandson into his arms. "Now, since I've told you everything. Can you forgive me, so we can start over?"

"As long as I can see you and the others…" Blake said, while looking at Bobby who was trying to climb up on two legs on Michael's lap, but the ex-crinimal's holding onto the 8 month old tightly with his hands. "Yeah, I can forgive you, _Dad_."

"You're still the same Blake I know since you were young-" Michael started to say, before Bobby had his small hands onto his grandfather's cheeks. "Bobby, let go of granddad's mouth." He managed to say, as Bobby laughed and finally let go before his hand pinched onto Michael's nose. "I think my grandson got my nose!" He said in a high tone pitch voice, before Bobby let go flopping his behind on Michael's lap, and hugged him. "Alright, now as I was saying… How did you know that I was here in Los Santos? Did you just arrived here?"

"Actually, I've been in Los Santos with my aunt for six months now." Blake answered.

"Your aunt?" Michael questioned as he started turning confused.

"My Aunt Cali, remember?" Blake said.

"Wait. Cali Rose, as in FIB agent, Cali Rose?" Michael questioned.

"Yeah, I found your file in her safe, and that's how I found you. You live close by me. I live in the loft apartments in Rockford Hills on West Eclipse Drive." Blake explained.

"So, she had you this whole time, without telling me and Davey?" Michael questioned.

"Agent Norton already knows. And besides, there's more than meets the eye." Blake stated.

"And that is?"

"Cali and Davey sitting in a tree N-A-S-T-E-E-E." Blake said, singing it out.

Michael's eyes widened, before he covered Bobby's ears. "Are you serious?" He questioned, and Blake nodded. "Fuckin' A! Him? And her?!" He questioned, before laughing.

"Yeah, it was more disgusting when I walked into my aunt's bedroom, and they weren't wearing freaking pants in the bedroom." Blake said.

 _ **One Month Ago…**_

" _Now, was that sex or was that sex?" Dave questioned, after lighting Cali's cigarette before she inhaled and exhale the smoke, looking at him._

" _That was sex, Davey!" Cali answered, while holding her cigarette between her two fingers and handed it to Dave._

" _Now, if I die because of this, I'm blaming you." Dave said, before inhaling his cigarette smoke and exhaling it._

" _It would be a wonderful and lovely way to die, Davey." Cali replied, having her head rested on his shoulder and her arm around his chest._

" _Hey, auntie…" Then they heard Blake's voice from outside Cali's bedroom before she opened the door and Cali and Dave both saw her holding 7 month old Bobby who was still asleep. "What the fuck?!" She exclaimed in shock. "Put some fuckin' clothes on! I see your goddamn va-jay-jay, auntie. Eww! Just… Eww! Even in front of Bobby." She said, before closing the door and leaving._

 **Present Time, Michael De Santa's house, Rockford Hills…**

"Alright, before this get outta hand…" Michael said after removing his hand from Bobby's ear. "I have a few more questions to ask you. Why aren't you at school today? Did you drop out?" He questioned, before Blake looked down at her clasped hands.

"I didn't drop out. Yesterday, during my last class I received a text message from Bobby's daycare saying that he had a temperature over 100.2. He's been on breathing treatment for a while, and yesterday I forgot to give him his medicine before I left home." Blake explained. "So, I'm at home today, cause Bobby can't go back to the daycare within 24 hours."

"You've gotta be more careful. Bobby could have gotten more sicker or maybe end up in a hospital with his breathing problem." Michael stated.

"I know. I just got used to being a teen mother, while being in high school. It's hard, Dad. But I'm learning each day." Blake said, while looking at Michael and Bobby.

"I'm glad you are, Blakie Bear." Michael said, placing his hand on her left shoulder. "And also, where is Cali at the moment? She's not picking up her phone."

"Auntie went on a FIB business trip to Liberty City. She's probably still on the plane at the moment." Blake answered. "So, she kinda left me alone with an 8 month old baby, by myself in the loft apartment for two to three weeks… Now, I want some answers from out of you too." Blake said, before taking Bobby back into arms and stood up from the sectional couch. "You mind if I change him? I haven't checked since this morning." She questioned, while looking at Michael.

"Yeah, sure. You're his mother, go right ahead." Michael answered, before she placed Bobby down on the couch. Then she went into the navy blue floral backpack to pull out a grey and white zoo animal fleece blanket, one of Bobby's diapers and the honeysuckle peach scented baby wipes.

When she laid them out on the floor, Blake lifted up Bobby as the 8 month old baby was crawling towards Michael's lap, before laying him down on the blanket. "Alright, question one…" She started asking questions, while pulling down Bobby's pajamas bottoms and unsnapping his onesie. "Where is Amanda, Tracey and Jimmy?"

"They left, kiddo… actually, they left me behind here." Michael answered, as Blake started unstrapping Bobby's diaper. "One minute, I was caught cheating on Amanda with a stripper, and the next she does it to me with many people. Like her tennis coach and and Frenchie, which is her yoga instructor."

"So, they just left you behind in this house?" Blake questioned. "Are you two getting a divorce?" She questioned once more, while pulling out a couple of the honeysuckle peach scented baby wipes, and started wiping off Bobby's bottom.

"It seems like it and also… I don't have a car now, since Jimmy drugged me, took my keys, my credit card and Amanda taken some of my money out of my account." Michael explained.

"Sounds like you mess up." Blake stated, while wiping off Bobby's bottom once more, before placing a new diaper underneath him.

"Yeah, I did… but they'll come back."

"Why you say that?" Blake questioned, holding down the front part to Bobby's diaper while strapping the tape down. " You cheated on her, and then she cheated on you so many times, since you decided to forgive her. But did she forgive you about the stripper? Do you even remember what happened to me as a kid? When Amanda punched me in the eye, and I told mother about it, which made her call the police, saying that she abuse me." She explained, after snapping on the baby's onesie and pulling up his pajama bottoms. "I don't think Tracey and Jimmy don't wanna see me, after all these years. Maybe even Amanda."

"Ah, don't worry about it, Blakie." Michael said, waving a hand of dismissal. "They just need a break from me… I guess."

"You're acting depressed ain't you?" Blake questioned. "Look at this house! This is trashed by you… or maybe Amanda, and there is no frickin' way I can't let Bobby crawl around here. He might get hurt or swallow something. Don't you have a maid to clean this up?" She explained, and question lastly while looking around to see beer bottles, books on the floor, an empty pizza box and red lipstick stains.

"Me? Depressed? BS." Michael answered, before he poured himself a glass of whiskey. "And I dismissed her, since I've decided to be on my own, until they come back."

"I just can't stand the fact that you're alone in this house…" Blake said, before placing the blanket next to the baby bag along with the baby wipes, until she came up with the perfect idea. "I'll tell you what, how about me and Bobby stay here with you, until my auntie returns home from her trip? When she returns, I'll come back here to visit and bring Bobby with me after when I pick him up from daycare or either just in the neighborhood." She explained.

"Ah, I don't know, Blake." Michael said, before taking a sip of his whiskey.

"I'll clean up this house and I'll cook food for you, in exchange for a granddad who would love to look after his grandson and a warm bedroom for us, while I do all the work around the house." Blake explained, still holding Bobby in her arms. "You won't be alone. You have us. Your youngest daughter and your grandson, Dad."

"You've got a deal." Michael said.

* * *

 **That whole flashback in the beginning explain how Blake found Bobby and knows about his birth mother, Rita Neathery. I will be doing more of the flashbacks if I can find a certain place in the story where Blake can talk about it or somehow have a nightmare.**

 **I used a Married… With Children reference in this chapter if you readers can find it.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?**


	5. Better Mornings

_**October 2012, Six Months Ago...**_

 _ **Ludendorff, North Yankton, Macey and Blakesleigh Rose's House…**_

 _Slowly opening her teal colored eyes, Blake woke up to the sound of her LG Ice Cream Smart flip phone alarm going off in a quiet tone. She flip open her phone as the ringing turned off, before her eyes look at the lighting of the screen to look at the time._

" _6:00… Auntie will be here soon to help me get out of this hell hole." Blake said to herself, before flipping her phone close and slowly getting out of the bed, fixing her navy blue Mario Party gang 'Where's The Party At?!' shirt and black leggings._

 _As she yawned, she walked towards her dresser to open one of Bobby's clean baby bottles, before scooping the amount of baby powder based milk formula into the bottle and went into the bathroom. She ran water into the bottle full of formula, before twisting and closing the bottle nipple and started shaking the blue tinted baby bottle to make Bobby's milk formula._

" _Okay, baby boy…" Blake started to say, while walking back towards her bedroom. "It's time for your baby bottle, Bobby Michael." When she made it back towards her bedroom, Blake place the blue tinted baby bottle on the dresser before reaching down to one of the open drawers to where Bobby was sleeping in, until… she realized that he wasn't inside of the dresser._

" _Bobby?" Blake called out in shock as her teal colored eyes widened, before removing the baby blue fleece baby blanket. "Bobby Michael?!" She shouted, before hearing his loud cries and they were coming from the living room. Then Blake ran out of her bedroom with the formula bottle with her left hand, thinking she'd left Bobby alone, unsupervised._

 _When she entered the living room area, her teal colored eyes widened as she noticed her mother was holding the crying baby boy and she dropped Bobby's formula bottle._

" _Aww, you woke up the baby." Macey said, before rocking Bobby back and forth until he stopped crying. "There, there, Mommy's here to take care of you."_

" _You're not his mother. What are you doing here? You said that you won't be back until tomorrow morning." Blake questioned._

" _Hm…" Macey hummed, before pulling out one of her Redwood cigarettes and ignited with her cherry red cigarette lighter, while holding Bobby in her arms, earning a few coughs from the baby boy's mouth. "Somehow, I'm not his mother, eh? Well, you were never my daughter after when you decide to be like your real father. And let me guess…" She started to say, before inhaling her cigarette before exhaling it. "You must be this little bastard's mother?"_

" _Don't call him that and give me back my son!" Blake growled._

" _Oh… So, you'd decided to be a mother? Without consulting me?!" Macey screeched, having the cigarette between her two fingers. "Well, let's see how much of a mother you are when I do this…" Then Macey started to say, before having the cigarette close to Bobby's right shoulder._

" _No!" Blake shouted, before she was a second late as Bobby started crying loudly when the end of the burning cigarette touch aganist his shoulder, giving him a small burn mark slowly. Blake couldn't take anymore of this after what happened to her and now happening to her own son. So, she lunges towards Macey, knocking the red haired mother out of her chair and taking Bobby back into her arms, hearing the baby's painful cries. "Bobby Michael, I'm so sorry…" She cried with him, after backing away from her mother while looking at the first degree burn on his naked shoulder. "I promise you it won't happen again. Mommy will protect you, no matter what." She promised, holding Bobby close to her as she slid against the floor holding her crying son close and watched her mother's unconscious form…_

* * *

Bobby was the first to wake up as he raised his head up from the pillow, before looking around the dark guest room that he and Blake shared at Michael's house. Turning his head towards the left, Bobby can see the Los Santos morning sun slowly rising and shining through the white curtains, filling the guest room.

Blake clamped her eyes shut, before shifting towards her left, facing Bobby. It caught Bobby's attention after when he slipped his green soothie pacifier into his mouth which was clipped onto his white onesie that had a small sized french fries in a red holder saying _'Small Fry'._ Sucking on his soothie pacifier loudly, Bobby decided to try and wake his mother up after he managed to sit up on the bed. Blake's multi colored hair was either standing up on top of her head, as Bobby grabbed a few strands of his mother's hair, yanking it and giggling happily.

"Bobby Michael… No… Let Mommy sleep." Blake groaned, before gently pulling Bobby's small hands off her long hair, and shifted away towards the 8 month old baby. Then Bobby didn't give up as he waited for a few more seconds, until he scooted closer and decided to yank tightly onto Blake's ponytail, earning a small groan from his mother.

Suddenly, Blake removed the 8 month old small hand, before sitting upright while covering her face with both hands, until Bobby crawled into his mother's lap. She remove her hands to look at Bobby who was smiling, still having his green soothie pacifier in his mouth.

"Alright… I'm up, big boy." Blake said, before hugging her son close and decided to grab her iFruit phone to see that it's 5:45 am, and it showed that she had 15 minutes before her alarm goes off. "You must be an early bird, aren't you? And Mommy's an night owl who likes to stay up, until you fall asleep." She explained, and Bobby babbled in agreement while trying to grabbed Blake's iFruit phone. "I'll put something on for you to watch." Blake said, while moving her iFruit phone away from Bobby's small hands. She decided to get onto YouTube kids and look up Baby Learning Videos, before giving her phone to Bobby which he grabbed with two hands.

Then Blake lifted him off her lap, before climbing out of the guest bed and pulled out one of Bobby's diapers and used cucumber scented baby wipes to place on the edge of the bed. After changing his diaper while Bobby was distracted, Blake decided to get dressed into her Rockford Hills Academy school uniform in the closet while her 8 month old son's occupied by watching videos. When Bobby look up from Blake's iFruit phone, he started looking around for his mother while giving out a few of his whimpering cries before Blake came out of the closet, now wearing her white button up shirt, skirt and black leggings.

"I wasn't gonna leave ya, little man." Blake said, while fixing her red and blue stripe tie around her collar, before Bobby crawled while trying to stand up on the bed, gripping onto Blake's white shirt… until he fallen onto his bottom. "Don't worry, you'll be standing up soon. And then, you'll be able to walk like me, Auntie Cali, Davey and even Granddad." She said, after lifting Bobby and now sitting down on the floor with him in her lap, grabbing onto his baby bag.

"Now… Let's pick out your breakfast, since Mommy's too lazy to cook." Blake said, while holding Bobby close her chest and using her right hand to unhook the navy blue floral backpack to grabbed a few of Bobby's purée baby food. "How about this? Mmm, pumpkin and banana." She questioned while holding a small tub of pumpkin and banana. Bobby grabbed it out of Blake's hand, before looking at it for a few seconds and threw it down to the floor, with a disagreeing "uh!".

"No? Well…" Blake started to say, before grabbing another one that has prunes and apples. Once again, Bobby grabbed it with both hands and look at the color of the puree and the package, like he was reading it. "What about some prunes and apples for breakfast?" She questioned.

"Uh!" Bobby disagrees as he threw it down on the floor, without even breaking the small plastic tub that contains the purée baby food.

"No, again? Bobby, you are one picky little baby…" Blake said, before grabbing a third baby puree food tub. "How about some banana, blueberry and blackberry for breakfast?" When Bobby look at the third tub of baby purée, his brown eyes were looking at the small tub of the banana, blueberry and blackberry purée as he decided to teethed the edges of small tub, knowing that he wants it for breakfast.

"Mmmhmm…" Bobby mumbled, having the edge of the baby food tub on his gums.

"Well, that's what you're having for breakfast then." Blake said, before grabbing the tub out of Bobby's grasp as drool was covered by it.

20 minutes have passed, until Michael jumped out of his sleep, while aiming his pistol around when he heard the song _Ready Or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide From Love)_ by The Delfonics playing downstairs in his house. Once on his feet, Michael manages to calm down as he remembers that Blake could be downstairs getting herself and Bobby ready for the day, since it's now 6:04 am.

After getting dressed in his grey suit, Michael went downstairs to see that the whole living room was spotless and noticed Bobby's playard on the left side next to the white sectional couch along with his baby bouncer. Then he can hear and smell bacon sizzling and popping, as he walked into the kitchen to see Blake in front of one of the stoves cooking while wearing Tracey's rollerblades and heading towards the refrigerator.

"Morning, Uncle-I mean… Dad." Blake greeted, after opening the refrigerator to grab the grape juice for Bobby's blue and red sippy cup.

"I thought I smelled food. I haven't had real food in a long time, since Amanda only how to make something out of a paper bag." Michael explained, as he watched Blake rollerblading towards the sink.

"Dadadadadada!" Bobby babbled happily while waving his hand at Michael.

The ex-criminal smiled and walked closer towards his grandson as he looked to see Bobby with his face, hands and bib covered with the banana, blackberry and blueberry flavored baby food purée.

"You like eat breakfast, Bobby?" Michael questioned, as Bobby started licking his hands off.

"Mmm…" Bobby mumbled while looking up at his grandfather.

"He's like anything." Blake said, while rollerblading towards Bobby and Michael, before placing the sippy cup on the middle counter.

Then Bobby started whimpering out as he tried to reach out towards his sippy cup full of grape juice, before looking at Blake and Michael. Bobby's brown eyes widened as Blake pulled out the baby wipes, before she grabbed onto the back of his head gently, starting to wipe off his face. Bobby started giving out shrilling cries as he hate when his mother was using baby wipes or tissues to clean his face.

"You'll be alright, kiddo. Mommy was just wiping your face off." Michael stated, while Bobby showed his red crying face.

"No!" Bobby cried, before Blake scooted his sippy cup towards him and immediately grabbed onto the handles, started drinking his grape juice.

"He'll be fine." Blake said, before heading back to the stove to check on the two frying pans. "I've decided to cook bacon and eggs. So, how about a breakfast sandwich, Dad?" She questioned.

"Yeah, sure, Blakie." Michael answered before Blake rollerbladed towards him with his finished sandwich. "Thanks, baby doll. Mmm…" He said before taking his first bite of his sandwich and then noticed Blake's school uniform. "You go to Rockford Hills Academy, Blake?"

"Yes, I do. Auntie Cali decided for me to be in a better school with security guards. So, she decide to pay for my tuition at the academy and…" Blake explained, placing the turkey bacon onto the white bread, before placing the fried egg on top of it, and placed another slice of bread on top. "I've been a Rockford Hills Academy Knight for almost nine months."

"You know, Trace and Jim went to that school when they were your age. Tracey wanted to be in the arts department, and… she's not a very talented person. Her talent was singing and dancing, and she's horrible." Michael explained, before Blake narrowed her eyes, and Bobby look up at his grandfather while drinking his grape juice. "It's the truth. I had to stop her for being embarrassed on TV the other day."

"Figures." Blake said. "What about Jimmy? He did alright, as a Rockford Hills Academy Knight?"

"He was doing very well, until somehow his so-called friends introduce him to smoking weed and online video games. He's interested in bull…" Michael started to explain, before looking down at Bobby which remind him not to cuss in front of a baby. "BS. That's what I meant to say. One day, cops came by to search the lockers with their K9 unit. And Jimmy got expelled for having a block of weed hidden in his locker."

"Well, you don't see me smoking or drinking." Blake explained. "Cause I have one purpose in life. And it's to be a mother to this little guy, right here." She said, after rollerblading towards Bobby who's now looking at his mother and placed his now empty sippy cup on the table, before Blake gave him a kiss on his curly brown hair.

"That's great. You hold onto that, Blakie Bear." Michael said, before Blake smile sweetly at him and lifted Bobby up from his portable high chair.

"Okay, baby boy. Let's take your medicine, and get you dress for the day. Mommy gotta go back to school today." Blake explained, before rollerblading towards the living room and placed Bobby down in his baby bouncer, until the 8 month old baby started fussing loudly when his mother left him. "Bobby Michael… you'll be fine. I'll be right back." She said, before getting the keys to her Bravado Gauntlet and look up at Michael who has finished with his breakfast. "Can you watch him, while get his breathing machine and his clothes?" She questioned and Michael nodded.

When Michael places his plate in the sink and walked into the living room, he sat next to Bobby who was still fussing loudly and he removed him from his baby bouncer, starting to hold him in his arms.

"What the fuck?!"

Michael heard Blake shouting from outside as he stood up from the floor, and walked outside to see Blake stand in front of Bravado Gauntlet. There was a brick through the window as it managed to stay in its place.

"Who would do this to my freakin' car?!" Blake shouted again.

"I don't know who would do this to you. I just met you yesterday, after so long." Michael explained. "Was there people in your class bullying you about being a single teen mother?" He questioned, while holding Bobby.

"No. I haven't been bullied, since I left Ludendorff High, Dad." Blake answered, before looking around the front windshield of her Bravado Gauntlet. There was red lipstick markings saying " _Die, slut," "Whore!"_ , " _Husband stealer!"_ and " _Bitch!"_ on the front windshield of Blake's muscle car, along with a note on the left windshield wiper. "Someone must love red lipstick…" She stated, before removing the note. " _Fucking dirty slut. You can keep him and he can keep that little bastard he had with you."_ She read the note out loud, before her teal colored eyes widened as she just remembered that Bobby was there with them.

"Bobby, don't repeat what Mommy said. She has a bad mouth like me." Michael explained.

"Pee-pee." Bobby managed to say, pointing towards Michael's lips.

"Good job, little man." Michael said, before raising his right hand up. "High five…" He said, before Bobby had his left hand onto Michael's palm. "Yeah!"

"I just don't understand. Who would do this to me? But how did they know I was here?" Blake explained, as Michael walked towards Blake and stood next to him. "I haven't told anyone that I was here with you, Dad. Not even Cali or Davey."

"Let me see that…" Michael said, before Blake gave him the note. As he started studying the note, Bobby touching the paper before babbling a question towards his grandfather… until he knew whose handwriting was it. "Amanda." He sighed.

"What?" Blake said.

"That was Amanda who done this. She probably think you're a stripper, by the way your hair is colored. And thinking that I've got you pregnant with my grandson." Michael explained.

Then Blake's eyes widened as she was reminded of how Amanda punched her in the eye when she was 5 years old. As her anger was boiling, Blake's trying her best to hide it in front of her 8 month old son, but she couldn't resist "WHERE IS THIS BITCH AT?!" She questioned angrily in a demonic voice.

"Blake, chill the f out!" Michael said, place his hand on her shoulder. "I don't know where she is exactly, but I know that she's with that yoga instructor. Besides she's not going to answer her phone to nobody and especially me, after when I tried to defend her. I'll take you and Bobby to wherever you two need to go and pick up both of you. And I know a friend who can repair your car."

"I really appreciate the offer, but one problem. You don't have a car since Jimmy stole it from you, remember."

"Aww, crap… So, what are we going to do now? Take a taxi?" Michael questioned before he looked at Bobby who had an 'I don't know' look on his face.


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

_**October 2012, Six Months Ago…**_

 _ **Ludendorff, North Yankton, Macey and Blakesleigh Rose's House, 17 minutes later…**_

 _FIB Agent Cali Rose used her sister's house key to get inside, since Blake gave away the third key to her trusted aunt. She open the door slowly, hoping not to disturb her sleeping baby sister who might had a few too many and fallen asleep on the couch._

" _Blake?" She whispered once she walked into the living room as she noticed her niece holding onto her two month old baby close to her chest. Blake looked up at Cali as the red haired aunt can tell she was crying a few minutes ago. Before walking towards her niece holding her great nephew, Macey groaned softly while slowly getting back up, which causes Cali's and Blake's eyes widened in fear._

" _What… What happened?" Macey questioned, while rubbing her head before standing on her own two feet. Then she turned around to see both Blake and Cali standing in front of the red haired mother, before Macey noticed Bobby in her daughter's arms._

" _Marcelline… Before you start something that you're going to regret. I have something to tell you." Cali started talking first, as Blake held onto Bobby close while hearing his soft cooing noises. Then the red haired aunt look back at Blake and Bobby, before her emerald green eyes widened as she noticed a small burn mark on her great nephew's shoulder, knowing that it wasn't on his body before and it was definitely not a strawberry birthmark. "Blakesleigh, go get your things and stay in the room with Bobby." She told her niece as she nodded, before returning back to her bedroom._

" _So, that's his name? Bobby? Bobby Rose?" Macey questioned._

" _No. He has a different name, and he and Blake will be with me for now on." Cali questioned, before pulling out the handcuffs. "And I known the truth for a while now, Marcelline."_

" _What are we playing? Cops and robbers?" Macey scoffed, having her hands on her hips._

" _No, sister. You're under arrest for child abuse of your 16 year old daughter and 2 month old grandson." Cali explained, before opening her handcuffs and pulled out her taser gun…_

* * *

Thinking of how to get a car to used for a while, Blake remember of how Cali had a truck at the Rockford Hills Lofts parking garage, which haven't been used unless it's an emergency. She told Michael that he can borrow the truck, until Blake has her Gauntlet's front windshield fixed or whenever Michael's Obey Tailgater returned back to him.

Going back inside of the house, Blake pulled off Tracey's rollerblades and slipped on her red low tops, before dressing Bobby for the day. Michael decided to be the one to set up Bobby's grey and blue travel stroller while Blake was busy, dressing Bobby up for the day and get his baby bag ready to go. He wished he had the instructions for how to open and unfold the stroller, since it's been nearly 22 years since Tracey and Jimmy were even that small.

After a few profanities and retires, Michael finally got Bobby's stroller up on its own, without it falling down. When he started admiring his work of being a grandfather, Michael heard footsteps coming down the stairs along with small babbling noises.

"Hey, you got the stroller up." Blake said, after climbing down the stairs with Bobby in her left arm. Then she walked into the living room as she noticed how proud of her own father was being a grandfather. Michael turn around to look at his youngest daughter holding Bobby with one arm as he was taken aback by what his grandson was dressed. He was wearing a pale green polo shirt with navy blue chino shorts, grey socks and black and white athletic shoes on his feet. "What's up?" Blake questioned after she noticed him chuckling a bit.

"Why does my grandson look like me?" Michael questioned.

"Huh?" Blake said confused, while looking at Bobby who holding onto Blake's black Los Santos snapback hat with both of his small hands.

"Bobby has his grandad's taste in clothes." Michael explained.

"But you're wearing a suit, Daddy." Blake stated, before Michael taken Bobby into his arms.

"Hey, I don't blame ya, but me and Bobby are going to get along just fine. Maybe we can watch some old movies together." Michael explained, as Bobby started teething the Black Los Santos snapback hat.

"Yeah, he does movies and even snacks that comes with it." Blake answered. "But no popcorn or M&M's. It can't dissolve in his mouth and he eat hard food yet."

"Alright then." Michael agreed, before look at his grandson who decided to look at his grandfather's blue eyes. "How about cereal and milk, little man? That would go great when we're watching one of my favorite 80's movies together."

Bobby babbled as he clapped his hands, dropping Blake's Los Santos snapback hat on the floor.

Blake laughed at the two, before getting her own hat off the floor. "Okay, I agree with that, but no hard foods that he can't eat yet. He only has two front teeth, and he was complaining a few minutes ago about another tooth coming in." She said before pulling out Bobby's teething ring which look like an Oreo cookie for babies and gave it to his son, which he takes it into his mouth and held onto it with both hands. "And also, he has an allergic reaction to cinnamon."

"Cinnamon, eh?" Michael said, before going into the baby bag and pulled out one of unopened Bobby's graduate puffs, showing it to Blake. "Then what are these? Apple _cinnamon_ baby puffs?"

"Aww, crap." Blake said taking the baby puffs into her own hands while looking at the unopened apple cinnamon baby puffs. "I thought I told Auntie to get strawberry apple, not apple cinnamon." She explained, before looking up at Michael. "Thanks, you've save my life and Bobby's. I think Bobby has another one already open, and it's blueberry."

* * *

A few minutes later, Blake and Michael had finally came out the Italian style house with Bobby and the stroller with them. Michael decided to place his grandson into the stroller, as he felt safe and secure inside, before giving him his 360° lime green sippy cup.

"So, I've been thinking." Michael started to question as they made it towards West Eclipse Drive, before turning towards their right.

"Yeah, what is it?" Blake questioned while pushing the stroller on the sidewalk as Bobby was kicking in content.

"Since, you're in high school and raising Bobby, part time. You ever think about getting a job?" Michael questioned, walking beside Blake.

"Yeah, I have. But with me taking care of Bobby, right now my job is taking care of him. Auntie got me covered for now." Blake explained. "What about you? You have a job, Dad?"

"Actually… I'm retired." Michael answered.

"What? I thought at 45 years old that you'll be still working." Blake stated, as Bobby started babbling.

"Same thing to the 16 year old teen mother whose my youngest." Michael said. "All I'm saying is Blakes, you need to get a job where you can support yourself and Bobby when he gets older. With him having bronchitis due to his weight, he's gonna have to be taken care of first. I've been telling this to Jimmy and especially Tracey and, they don't listen to me. Jim stays up in his room, playing that BS video game all hours of the day. And Trace, I caught her the other day doing a porno."

"My God… They're not the same anymore. I thought maybe we can catch up on old times together." Blake explained.

"Trust me, Blakesleigh. If you see them again, they're gonna give you a straight up no like they did to me. I don't know how are they gonna react when they meet Bobby as their nephew." Michael said, before Bobby look up at his grandfather with a smile on his face, holding onto his oreo cookie baby teether.

Then Bobby sneezed as his nose began to run, which caught both Michael and Blake's attention towards the 8 month old baby.

"Uh-oh, someone got a runny nose." Blake said, before standing in front of Bobby, until he decided to give out fussing cries, knowing that his mother was going to wipe his face off again. The multi colored haired teen look up at Michael, before she pulled out Bobby's baby wipes. "Hold onto the stroller, while I take care of Mr. Attitude down here."

"Alright then…" Michael agreed, before pulling out his iFruit phone and decided to call someone. "Franklin, it's me. Hey, I have someone who has a brick through the windshield and she wants her car fix as soon as possible."

As Blake was taking care of Bobby's runny nose, she was doing her best to have her left hand behind Bobby's head to keep it from moving away from the scented baby wipe and also a dry tissue. Michael was holding onto the stroller with one hand as he was on his iFruit phone with the other, trying to keep the stroller still from Bobby moving around. In the corner of Blake's teal colored eyes, she somehow noticed that someone was following them as a cherry red Sentinel convertible driving slowly while taking pictures of the three.

"Hey!" Blake shouted angrily, getting back on her feet as Michael and Bobby look at the multi colored haired teen, before turning towards their left to see the red convertible driving away.

"Ah, shit!" Michael silently sweared, putting his iFruit phone away. "Come on, let's go." He said after Blake moved out of the way as he started pushing the stroller towards the walkway of South Mo Milton Drive.

Once they arrive at the Rockford Hills Loft Apartments on South Mo Milton Drive and West Eclipse Drive, they walked into the parking garage and found a black Bravado Bison truck which belongs to Cali. Blake removed Bobby from the stroller, and place him into the extra car seat that was in the middle of the backseat.

"Alright, buddy…" Blake said while fastening the car seat belt on to him, as he looked at his mother's fingers and then look up at the multi colored haired teen, after when she was finished. She place a kiss on Bobby's forehead, as he laughed having his small hands on Blake's chin before his mother moved away, leaving him in the backseat. "You sure you can drive this?" She questioned while running towards the passenger side of the Bison, before getting into the truck.

"Hey, I've driven so many getaway cars before in the past. Trust me, I know how to drive a truck." Michael explained, before starting up the engine and driving out the parking garage of the Rockford Hills Loft Apartments. Once back on the road, Michael look up at the rear view mirror to see Bobby looking around the moving truck, before the baby's brown eyes look back at his grandfather's blue ones, smiling brightly at him. "Grandad can see you, Bobby." He said, while looking up at the mirror, before Bobby started babbling. "Yeah, you like being in the truck with Mommy and Granddad?" He questioned, as Bobby answer back, pointing towards Michael.

When the three made it back to the De Santa house, Blake's Gauntlet was already gone, but it was replaced by a red Canis Bodhi which causes Blake to look confused and Bobby babbled while pointing towards it.

"Fuckin-A." Michael silently sweared, before shutting off the engine towards the black Bravado Bison and climbed out. "Hey, T!" He said out loud, as Blake climbed out of the passenger side of the truck.

"Who's T?" Blake questioned, looking at her father.

"You'll be surprised who he is." Michael answered, looking back at his youngest daughter before Blake walked towards the backseats to remove Bobby from his carseat. Then Michael turned back around to face his house, before seeing Trevor Philips coming out of his house, eating the other half of Blake's breakfast sandwich. "T, the hell you're doin' here?"

"I decided to catch up on old times with ya. Come on, Mikey, it's been like nearly nine years, and look at you. You've turned into one of those lizard people with a fat stomach, sugartits." Trevor explained, poking Michael's stomach at the end, before turning to his attention towards Blake who finally removed Bobby from the carseat. "Who's she?" He questioned, nodding towards the multi colored teen who finally walked towards Michael and now standing in front of Trevor.

"You don't recognize her? That's-" Michael started to say, before Blake gave Bobby towards him as he decided to shut his mouth when his youngest daughter's teal colored eyes widened in shockness.

"UNCLE T!" Blake shouted in happiness before jumping onto Trevor's body, giving him a tight hug. "Hi…" Then her excited voice changed when she looked up at him, greeting him in a quiet yet happy voice.

"Uh… who are you?" Trevor questioned, as Blake climbed off of him.

"It's me, Blake. Blakesleigh Rose? Or you prefer to call me as-"

"Shrimp!" Trevor said, calling out Blake by the nickname he gave towards his niece when she was just a small premature baby. "My God, you've really look different." He said, after hugging Blake back and then he let go to look at his 16 year old niece once again. "You used to have black hair. Now, it's… very colorful. You've gotten taller,and your body… You've got small tits with so many tattoos. Can't blame ya when every boy wants to be after you. And I'll be there to torcher the asshole who do you wrong."

"Uh, Trevor. No boy isn't gonna go after Blake. When I'm around." Michael corrected him, while lifting up his grandson from slipping from his hip and arms.

"Why you say that? She's look like her mother, but have smaller everything. Small tits and small ass equals into the perfect small body." Trevor explained, before noticing Bobby for the first time.

"Hey!" Blake exclaimed in anger, having her arms crossed around her small boobs. "Stop talking about my tater tots and my small ass…" She said, embarrassed while looking away as she started blushing.

"Well, did Mikey boy here had another son with Miss. Amanda?" Trevor questioned as Bobby look up at Trevor's scary brown eyes, which made him feel frightened.

"No!" Bobby cried, hiding his face in the crook of Michael's neck and with his left arm around his neck.

"He sure does sound like you, cupcake. _No!_ " Trevor stated, before imitating Bobby at the end.

"T, he ain't my kid. Amanda and I didn't… _do it_ in a long time." Michael said, pausing for a second to cover up one of Bobby's ears.

"Ah, 22 long fuckin' years of marriage and he ain't your kid? He definitely has Amanda's pale face and those big eyes reminded me of her, as well." Trevor said, before Michael look back at Bobby who had his face still buried in the crook of his neck. "Well, who's kid is it? Since you and Amanda decide not to have another one by accident. And what's his name?" Trevor questioned, before Bobby started to show his face again, wiping off his dry tears.

"Ma…" Bobby babbled, before Michael smile at him.

"He's actually my grandson, T." Michael answered.

"What? Your grandson?!" Trevor questioned in shock, before Michael gave Bobby back to Blake.

"Mama!" Bobby babbled in happiness, having his arms around Blake's neck.

"MAMA?!" Trevor shouted in shock.

"Uncle T, this is my son, Bobby Michael." Blake introduces her son, before placing a kiss on the side of Bobby's face, making her son laugh.

"Oh hell no! You're 17 years old! You're too young to be raising a little bastard!" Trevor explained in anger.

"Hey, that's my grandson, fucking asshole!" Michael warned.

"How dare you call my son a little bastard?!" Blake yelled angrily, before passing Bobby back to Michael as the ex-criminal decided to cover up his grandson's big brown eyes. Two blows to Trevor's face was collided with Blake's fists, before she did a Superman punch to the Canadian's chin, making him fall backwards on his back. "Call my baby boy a little bastard again, and you'll be having no teeth next time." She warned, as she watched Trevor moving his head to look up at his niece with blood coming out of his bleeding mouth.

"Ah, that hurt, Blake." Trevor groaned, before he received another hit to the face.

But this time, it wasn't Blake's or Michael's fist. He was knocked out by Bobby's sippy cup full of grape juice, earning an "Uh-Uh!" from Bobby's mouth.

"Yeah, high five, buddy." Michael said, having his hand out before Bobby slapped small hand against his grandfather's palm, and the 8 month old baby clapped his own hands.

* * *

 **Now, Trevor had made his appearance** **and he ain't too happy about Blake already raising Bobby. And who was that in the red convertible taking pictures of Michael, Blake and Bobby? Is this person stalking them? Or is it someone that Michael knows and doesn't want to talk about to Blake?**

 **What will happen in the next chapter now?!**


	7. Great Uncle Trevor Meets Bobby

_**October 2012, Six Months Ago...**_

 _ **Ludendorff, North Yankton, Macey and Blakesleigh Rose's House, 5 minutes later…**_

 _Blake had her two month old baby laying down on one of his mother's pillows, as Bobby was watching her with his big brown eyes. Placing a chair underneath the doorknob, Blake started backing away from the door as she can now hear both Macey and Cali fighting each other in the other room. The loud yells and screams were heard as Bobby started crying loudly when Blake looked at him, with frightening teal color eyes._

" _Shhh, it's okay, Bobby…" Blake said quietly, before grabbing his green soothie pacifier from off the dresser and climbed onto the bed, placing it into his mouth to calm him down. "Mommy's afraid too. But I'm here for you. Just let Mommy back and we can both leave this house for good. Okay, baby boy?" She said, while watching Bobby sucking onto the pacifier quietly, before Blake place a loving kiss on the top of his head._

 _Removing herself from the bed, Blake quickly started getting Bobby's stuff and ready to go once Cali gets Macey in handcuffs. As she was packing Bobby's Similac formula and three of his washed and sanitized bottles, Blake somehow stop hearing her mother's cries, before hearing footsteps coming towards her bedroom. Then Blake ran towards her bed, and getting on her knees, before pulling out a 9 millimeter semi automatic pistol… until she jumped when someone was trying to turn the doorknob._

" _I've got a weapon… Don't make me use it in front of my baby, Mom." Blake warned as she pointed her pistol at the locked door._

" _Blake… It's okay." Then Blake heard Cali's voice on the other side of the door, making her slowly calm down as she walked towards the door to remove the chair from underneath the door, before opening it to see her aunt with the long red hair and green eyes. Blake immediately hug her, after when she dropped her pistol on the floor._

" _Where's Mom?" Blake questioned after letting go._

" _In the living room with handcuffs. I had to use both pepper spray and a taser to have her on the floor." Cali answered, before walking into the bedroom to check on Bobby who finally looked up at her aunt's green eyes. "Hey, great nephew." She greeted quietly, before lifting up Bobby slowly until she noticed the small cigarette burn on his shoulder. "Aww, poor baby... You're going to have some anti burn cream on it."_

 _With Cali distracted, Blake walked into the living room to see Macey moving around on her stomach, trying to get up with the handcuffs behind her back. When Macey noticed her daughter, she lifted up her head just to look up at her, before giving her a begging look_

" _Please, Blakesleigh… I'll be a better mother. Let me take care of you and help you raise Bobby." Macey begged. "I would love to know my grandson, Bobby Rose a little bit more. Take this handcuffs off me and we'll talk. Your aunt put the keys over there." She explained, nodding her head towards the left as Blake turn to see them on the couch._

" _No… I'm not trusting you again." Blake said, while she shook her head._

" _What makes you say that? I'm the person who'd birth you and now you don't want to helped your own mother?!" Macey questioned menacingly._

" _Because, she's coming with me." Cali interrupted them, as she surprised both Blake and Macey while holding Bobby with both hands. "She's coming to Los Santos with me and even her son too. I've already called for backup, and they are going to choose either for you yo take you to jail for child abuse and endangerment or… if you are really that crazy, you'll be sent off to Happy Volts in Bullworth..."_

* * *

The humming noise of Bobby's breathing treatment machine filled the living room area with silence as Blake was holding the baby sized oxygen mask close to her son's face. He was sitting down in front of Blake while he was playing with his Rock-a-Stack stacking toy. He wanted to put one of them into his mouth, but with the mask covering his face and Blake's hand, it was very difficult for him to play. So, Bobby decided to throw one of each at Trevor's unconscious body.

Once Bobby thrown the last but bigger purple ring at Trevor's nose, he started to wake up as the first thing he saw was Blake and Bobby, while rubbing his head from the impact of Blake's fists and Bobby's 360° sippy cup.

"What the hell happen?" He questioned slowly while looking around before noticing Bobby's stack rings on his lap and on the floor, next to his feet. When he wasn't looking at the two, Trevor ended up unconscious once again by Bobby's sippy cup.

"Alright, Bobby Neathery…" Blake said, before standing up from the white sectional couch and taken back his lime green 360° sippy cup, slipping down Trevor's body. "No more hitting Great Uncle Trevor with your sippy cup. Mommy payed $10 dollars for 4 of these."

"Blake, hey kiddo, we need to talk." Michael stated as he walked out the kitchen with an ice pack to place on Trevor's head.

"What is it?" Blake questioned, after the breathing machine stopped making its humming noise knowing that Bobby's breathing medicine was empty. "Good job, Bobby. You can now play for a bit, before I take you to daycare and Mommy has to go to school." She said, turning away from Michael and removing the mask over Bobby's face, before placing her son on the floor. "Okay, what is it?" She said, now looking at Michael.

"Listen, I've never told Trevor that you're my daughter and he'll probably flips out, when he'll remember." Michael explained, as Blake was moving the lime green sippy cup away from Bobby's reach, placing it on the coffee table until the ex-criminal place the ice pack on top of Trevor's head. "So, for now on, until I can find a way to tell him about it. Go back to calling me Uncle Michael."

"Uh… You told him that I was your daughter and Bobby is your grandson. So, he's probably gonna remember when he…" Blake started to explain, as the ice pack on top of Trevor's balding head started slipping down towards his fronts, and he gave out a surprising cry, waking up in the process. "Wakes up." She finished after Trevor started looking at Michael, Blake and Bobby.

"So… Porkchop decided to hide this secret away from good ol' Trevor, huh? Well, fuck you asshole for stabbing me in the back twice in a row, Mikey!" Trevor retorted, while looking at Michael and throwing the ice pack away from his fronts, until… it whacked the base of Bobby's forehead.

Bobby started fussing loudly as his small hands touched his forehead while tears and his face was turning red. Then he remove his hands from his face and brown eyes, before look at the three and got on his hands and knees.

"Come to Mommy, little…" Blake started to say as Bobby started crawling towards her, but he quickly change his mind and crawled towards Michael's feet. "Man?" She said, confused as Bobby grabbed onto the left leg of Michael's grey suit, trying to stand up.

"Did Great Uncle Trevor scare you, buddy?" Michael questioned after lifting up his grandson and Bobby manages to nod his head with tears running down his eyes.

"So, Blake, who's the asshole who got you pregnant?" Trevor questioned, turning towards his niece.

"Excuse me? And even in front of my kid?" Blake questioned, before her anger returns.

"Hey, I just want to know, Shrimp. Who was the guy that got you pregnant, cause all I want to do is kill him for touching and doin' you wrong." Trevor explained. "And also, how was the whole thing? Were you screaming like hell for 48 hours when fatso's wife ended up pregnant with two ungrateful brats?"

"Oh, bite me. We're keeping Bobby's father outta it. Cause he's a deadbeat and afraid of me, anyway." Michael hissed, before explaining.

"I've been raising my little Bobby Michael by myself and taken full responsibility as a young mother. Of course, I did have some help with my auntie and Daddy here." Blake explained, before taking back Bobby who started playing with a loose strand of his mother's multi colored hair.

"Wait. So, that's his name? Bobby Michael? You gave him a middle name after cupcake here? And the last name what is it? Rose? Townley? Or whatever the hell his last name is?" Trevor questioned, standing in front of the three.

"Neathery." Blake and Michael corrected the psychopath together.

"Is that the deadbeat asshole's last name?" Trevor questioned while cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah, and you ain't gonna beat him up, cause he's gone for good." Blake answered.

"Not if I can find him, like I found sugartits here." Trevor stated.

"T, watch the language around my grandson." Michael warned.

"By the way, before I leave…" Blake said, after pulling out her iFruit phone to check for the time and it is exactly 7:29 am. "Would you like to hold your great nephew? He's probably gonna throw an attitude at you, so hold onto him tightly." She explained, as Bobby's brown eyes widened, before looking up at his psychopath great uncle in fear and shock.

"Sure, Shrimp. I would love to hold my great nephew…" Trevor answered, before Bobby started whimpering as Blake gave him away towards his great uncle. Once Bobby was in Trevor's arms, he had to lift him up again by using his left knee to help him. "God, he's a fat baby. Reminds me of sweet cheeks here and even Jimmy."

"Well, excuse me for overfeeding him when he was just born." Blake said, before walking away from Trevor and Michael to get her school backpack and Bobby's baby bag ready, by going into the kitchen with both bags, leaving the three alone in the living room area.

Bobby started whimpering loudly, having his small arms out towards Michael without looking up at Trevor. Michael can tell that Bobby wasn't going to like Trevor, by the way he looks and smells and even when he got hit in the head by the ice pack earlier.

"Alright, T, that's enough." Michael said, having his hands out.

"Ah, come on, Mikey. Let me know my great nephew a little bit more. I'm his Great Uncle Trevor!"

"Yeah, you're about to be the Great Scary Uncle Trevor, if you don't give me my grandson." Michael started to say, before noticing a discarded used diaper on the floor. "Blake, did you changed Bobby while giving him his breathing treatment?" He questioned as he lift up off the floor.

"No, he wasn't wet. It says so on the yellow line which is the wetness indicator on the diaper." Blake explained, while filling up Bobby's baby bag with his blueberry flavored cereal puffs and two small tubs of peach and roasted vegetable chicken with little bits baby puree.

Then Michael noticed Bobby slipping down his shorts by using his legs, kicking up again Trevor's stomach as they hit the floor.

"Oh Christ, T, turn Bobby away before-" Michael tries to warn, before he was too late.

"What the fuck?!" Trevor retorted loudly, as Blake ran out of the kitchen and look to see Bobby without nothing covering his bottom while he was peeing on Trevor's dirty white shirt and laughing with a mischievous smile on his face. "Oh so you're laughing at me, fatso? After when you've piss on me?!" He questioned Bobby, showing his scary brown eyes at him as both the baby's and Trevor's shirt were covered in pee.

"Watch. Your damn. Mouth!" Blake warned, after taking Bobby into her hands, showing an innocent smile towards her. "Robert Michael Neathery. What did I say about peeing on other people? Don't do that again. Not even on me, Granddad, Great Uncle Trevor or Dakota, understand?"

"Who's Dakota?" Michael questioned.

"She's Bobby's teacher in the baby room." Blake explained, before going towards the kitchen to pull out a pair of extra clothes and one of Bobby's diaper from out the navy blue floral backpack. "Once I get you dress, we'll be heading off in the truck. Dad, I'll be back with Bobby around 4:30, okay?" She said, before laying Bobby down on the white sectional couch to put a fresh new diaper on him.

"Yeah, of course, I'll wait. I'll even make dinner this time." Michael said.

"Since when you've turned into a softie? When Blake showed up pregnant with Robert?" Trevor questioned.

"His name is Bobby, T." Michael corrected him. "And with Blake and my grandson with me, I won't be alone for a while."

"So, how long are you planning on having them here?" Trevor questioned.

"Just until Bobby graduates from high school." Michael answered.

"Really, Dad?" Blake questioned with a laugh after strapping on Bobby's zoo animal diaper to cover his bottom. When she finished, Bobby started kicking happily with glee while patting his stomach a few times. "My silly Bobby Michael!" Blake said, before her lips started blowing onto Bobby's stomach, making a silly but ticklish farting noise. Bobby giggled happily while holding onto Blake's hair, before she removed her face from his big baby stomach as his hands were now touching her chin. "I love you too, baby boy."

"Here, let me try." Trevor said, pushing Blake out of Bobby's vision. Then Bobby look up at Trevor as his brown eyes were staring back at him, widened in fear. "Where's the baby?" He questioned, before covering his eyes with both hands. "There he is!" He said, after removing his hands and moving his head closer to Bobby, frightening him at the same time.

Bobby started fussing loudly as he covered his eyes while yelling out "No!" for Trevor to get away and stop scaring him.

"T, you idiot, you're scaring him!" Michael retorted, punching him in the shoulder before Blake taken her son back.

"Look, for now on. Find something to wear beside that nasty peed on shirt, and stop scaring your great nephew." Blake said, holding her crying son close until he calmed down and decided to change him into a chambery button down top, teal green canvas shorts and boat shoes, before leaving the De Santa house for daycare and school.

* * *

Blake taken the black Bravado Bison towards Big Hearts Daycare Center in Little Seoul, as it was now 7:55 am and she had to make it towards Rockford Hills Academy, before the late bell rings at 8:30. She walked into the daycare, before removing her red low tops next to the baby room's gate and climbed over it with Bobby.

"How is Bobby doing today? Is he better?" The cuddlebugs teacher named Dakota questioned, while her fingers were touching Bobby's soft curly light brown hair.

"Yeah, he's ready to start the day, alright." Blake said, before removing the baby bag from over her shoulder to hand it towards Dakota. "There is an extra bottle of baby puffs inside, along with one tub of peach flavored and roasted vegetables chicken dinner inside. And remember, he need to take his inhaler around 12 before his nap, if he's having a runny nose." She explained, as Dakota looked inside of the backpack to see everything that Blake explain.

"Alright then, I understand, Miss. Neathery." Dakota said.

"Actually… it's De Santa now." Blake corrected as she remembers that Michael happens to be her real father and she now counts as a Townley… or a De Santa in Los Santos.

Blake felt Bobby grabbed onto her leggings as she look down to see him on the floor, holding a yellow rubber duck before squeezing it as it made a loud noise. Bobby and Blake laugh together as the 8 month old baby squeezed it once more, before placing it towards his side.

"Hey, baby boy. Look what Mommy has." Blake said, before Bobby noticed a red spiky ball in her mother's hands and decided to roll it towards her son.

"Baba!" Bobby babbled holding up the ball up towards his face, as his tongue touched the red spiky ball before throwing it at Blake, which she caught with both hands.

"Yay, Bobby did it." Blake said, placing the spiky red ball next to her as she clapped both of her hands and her 8 month old son did the same thing. Then Blake pulled out her iFruit phone as she now noticed that it was 8:03 am and her teal colored eyes widened, before putting her phone back into her grey crossbody bag. "Okay, Bobby Michael…" She said, before sitting down on her knees and pulled out a blue soothie pacifier connected to a clip/pacifier holder.

Blake clipped it onto his left collar, before Bobby place the pacifier into his mouth, imitating Maggie Simpson which made Blake giggle a bit.

"Okay, baby boy, Mommy will be back later from school." Blake said, before standing on her two feet as Bobby moved his head up to look up at her with his widened brown eyes. Then she walked towards the gate and climbed over it, before slipping on her red low tops as she noticed Bobby crawling towards the gate. "I love you, little Bobby Michael." She said, lifting up her son and gave him a final hug and kiss on the nose, before placing him back in the baby room.

When Blake started walking down the hallway, she can hear Bobby crying loudly while he was on his feet and holding onto the gate with both hands.

"Poor baby…" Blake said disappointed, before looking back at her iFruit phone and pulled out her keys… until she felt someone covering up her mouth, as her teal colored eyes widened and started screaming.

She elbowed the attacker in the stomach as her upper lip was free from his hand, and bite down on his hand, earning a painful scream from her attack. As she broken free, Blake did a high kick to her attacker's face, knocking him down to the ground. Blake look back at her attacker and she covered her mouth in shock.

"Steve?! You fuckin' scared me!" She said, before without even knowing that another FIB agent snuck up behind her and covered Blake's nose and mouth, smelling chloroform on a paper towel and knocking her out.

* * *

 **It seems that Bobby doesn't like his Great Uncle Trevor, not one bit. Will they get along or it will be the same as usual?**

 **Blake has been taken by the FIB and do they want from her? Will Blake find a way to escape from them?**


	8. Escaping The FIB

" _Why the fuck do you have my youngest daughter here?! She's supposed to be at school!"_

" _Just do your damn job, Townley. You've been following Davey's tracks ever since. And my job depends on you, amigo. Not for Blakesleigh's and your grandson's sake."_

Blake slowly open her teal colored eyes to sound of her father's yelling voice and even Steve Haines' as she realized that was in the backseats of the black Bravado Bison with her legs hanging over Bobby's car seat. Once her vision return, Blake tries to move her legs and hands as they were tied up with rope and her mouth had duct tape around it.

" _Where the hell am I?"_ Blake thought to herself as she looked at the front windshield to see that the truck was parked in front of an abandoned warehouse in Murrieta Heights. Then she looked in front of her to see two FIB agents, guarding the truck and she also noticed a guy who is muscular with dark brown skin, wearing a blue button down shirt with a long sleeve white shirt, dark blue jeans and tan work boots as he climbed onto his green Western Bagger motorcycle and drove off.

"Well, the government gimp has finally returned." Trevor joked before climbing into the FIB issued helicopter as he and Blake noticed Michael walking towards the helicopter.

"Oh bite me, let's get this shit over with." Michael said, before climbing into the helicopter, until they lift off.

"Daddy! Uncle T! I'm in here!" Blake tries to say loudly with the tape covering her mouth, but it was not making her mouth move with the sticky part. With the FIB agents guarding the truck, they seem distracted by having a conversation until Michael and Trevor return with Mr. K.

Blake had to act quick while trying to find a way to break out of the ropes and escape. She looked around the back seats for anything that she can used, but all she found was an extra box of Bobby's sensitive skin baby wipes hidden underneath the back of the front passenger seat.

She manages to sit herself up in the backseat, before look at the front console of the Bravado Bison until she noticed a cigarette lighter. Blake slowly reach out towards the front seats as she climbed over the middle glove box with her body and she press the button for the cigarette lighter to turn on.

" _Aw damn it, the truck gotta be on for it to work…"_ Blake thought to herself as she realized that her car keys to the Bravado Bison were still in the ignition. " _But if I turn the key, that will alert them. There's gotta be another way."_

As Blake lean back down towards the backseat while avoiding Bobby's carseat, her left hand suddenly push the button on the middle glove compartment as it launch open to reveal different things inside.

" _What do I need in here?"_ Blake questioned herself as her tied up hands reached inside and used her fingers to feel the stuff inside. " _Insurance card, a few loose change, small baby sized hairbrush, a switchblade knife… Ah-ha!"_ Then she pulled out the switchblade knife and flipped it open, before pointing the blade downwards ad she started cutting the ropes on her wrists. "Oww, goddamnit!" Blake said to herself as she got cut on her palm, before the ropes slipped off her.

Once she was free, Blake used the switchblade knife on her tied up ankles as she cut her way through it, before the ropes snapped off her. Then she pulled off the duct tape clean and quick as she gave out a loud cry, which causes the agents to stop their conversation.

"Huh?" The one of the agents said confused, before looking back.

In a quick second, Blake pretended like she was still tied up and waited for the other agent to look away from her, before continuing her escape inside of the truck.

After when the coast was clear, Blake climbed over the glove compartment and into the driver's side, before pressing the lock button to lock every door of the Bison. Hearing the locks of the Bravado Bison behind them, the agents look to see Blake starting up the truck before pulling out their combat pistols.

"Come out, with your hands in the air." The first agent yelled, aiming the combat pistol at Blake through the window.

"Alright, you've ask for it." The other agent said, before having his index finger around the trigger.

The multi colored haired teen's blue eyes widened in horror as both agents aimed their pistols at the passenger side window and the front windshield, before she covered her face and heard only two gunshots. Blake open her eyes before she climbed out of the Bison with one of Cali's pistols that was hidden in the passenger's glove box compartment and went around to see both of the FIB agents wounded in their shoulders.

"Ooh, that gotta hurt. Since my auntie bought bulletproof windows." Blake said, before aiming the pistol at one of the agents. "Don't fuck with a Rose child. Remember that shit." She warned, before one of the agents nodded and the multi colored haired teen left in the Bravado Bison.

* * *

When Michael and Trevor returned with Mr. K, the psychopath landed near the old warehouse as an ambulance was next to the black van, taking the two agents into the back of it.

"Hey, you've got the job done." Steve stated, after turning around to see Michael before another set of agent grabbed ahold of Mr. K and taken him into the black van, covering his head with a burlap sack.

"The hell happened? Where the fuck is the truck and my daughter, Haines?!" Michael questioned with a slight anger towards the FIB agent.

"Whoa, easy there, Townley. I've haven't done anything wrong." Steve said in defense. "It seems that Blake manages to escape, since Agent Cali Rose or Davey boy's younger girlfriend had bulletproof windows on her truck, leaving my people wounded."

"You've better hope she's alright." Michael said, before heading into the warehouse to change back into his grey suit and headed home.

When Michael return home by taxi, he noticed that Blake's Bravado Gauntlet was parked on the left side of the driveway as he looked to see that the front windshield amd dents on the front bumper was repaired, thanks to Franklin after when he dropped it back off at the De Santa's house. He decided to drive Blake's muscle car into the garage and lock it from the outside, hoping that it won't get damaged again by his wife, Amanda who's still staying with her yoga instructor along with Tracey and Jimmy.

When it was the late afternoon, Michael was keeping his eyes on the clock and he noticed that it was 4:15 at the moment. He remembers that Blake will be home with Bobby in 15 minutes, but he hopes that Blake wasn't harmed by any other agents who might show up at Rockford Hills Academy and take her away, along with Bobby.

He decided to stand up from his white sectional couch with a burning Redwood cigarette between his two fingers in his left hand to go get drink of whiskey to calm his nerves, before he suddenly heard the gate sliding open along with the sound of a truck's engine.

Michael was relieved once he now knows that Blake and Bobby were finally home, before walking towards the front glass doors. But stopped halfway when he noticed that he had a cigarette still between his fingers, before putting it out and place it next to his ashtray.

"Dad?" Blake called out, after walking into the house with Bobby in her right arm. Bobby squeezed the yellow rubber duck in his hands as it was near Blake's left ear. "Bobby, not near Mommy's ear, okay?"

"Baba!" Bobby babbled while holding the yellow duck in his hands, before squeezing it away from his mother's ear and Michael walked towards them.

"Hey, kiddo." Michael greeted as he stated side hugging his youngest daughter and place a kiss on the top of her long multi colored hair before they let go. The dark haired father look down at his grandson, before rubbing the top of Bobby's light brown curly hair. "How was daycare, squirt?" He questioned Bobby as the eight month old baby started teething the rubber duck into his mouth, while looking up at his grandfather.

"Mmm…" Bobby mumbled with a smile, having his small tongue licking the yellow rubber duck.

"He stolen him from the daycare." Blake said, before removing the yellow rubber duck from Bobby's mouth and hands as her son started reaching out towards it with both hands. "Dakota says to clean it up and return it back. Plus he pull onto his teacher's and Addelynn's hair." She said, moving the rubber duck away from Bobby's reach and the eight month old baby started whining, before fussing loudly.

Michael decided to take his grandson out of Blake's arm, before the multi colored haired teen walked towards the kitchen to place the rubber duck on the counter. "He didn't have dinner yet, so I'll warm up his food. You can feed him some blueberry baby puffs to him or give him a refill in his sippy cup." Blake explained, before removing her backpack from her shoulders and place it next to Bobby's baby bag on the middle counter.

"Alright…" Michael said, before grabbing the navy blue floral backpack and pulled out Bobby's lime green 360° sippy cup from the side and the blueberry baby cereal puffs from out of the backpack. Bobby started having his hands out for his sippy cup as his small hands were opening and closing with his big brown eyes, staring at his grandfather and the 360° sippy cup. "Hold on, Bobby. Granddad's gotta add some grape juice first." He said, after noticing Bobby's wanting motion.

When Michael decided to refill the sippy cup with grape juice, he was looking at the cup for a minute while trying to figure out how to open it. He remembered the sippy cups that Tracey, Jimmy and Blake had when they were Bobby's age with the handles and the straws, but never in his years of parenting that he doesn't know how to open this _newer_ sippy cup.

"Having trouble?" Blake questioned while looking at her father, trying to open Bobby's sippy cup.

"Yeah… They never had sippy cups like this before." Michael confessed, before passing the lime green 360° sippy cup towards Blake and twisted open.

"Just grip onto the top part and twist it open." Blake explained, pouring and rinse it out the inside of the cup, before handing it back towards Michael.

"Thanks, baby doll…" Michael said, before he started pouring fresh grape juice. "Blake, we need to talk about what happened earlier." He started to say, before twisting the top back onto the sippy cup and gave it to Bobby who was content while drinking it.

"Yeah, we do." Blake said, while going into Bobby's baby bag to pull out a small tub of broccoli carrot and cheddar cheese dinner with little bits, before pouring it into a sky blue clean suction cup bowl and place it in the microwave for 15 seconds. "One minute, I was dropping Bobby off and watching him through the windows then suddenly, Haines grabbed me from behind and I fought back. Kicking and screaming, and biting and knocking his butt out." She explained, before the microwave dinged.

"Well, at least you're okay. I don't want any to happen to you. Seriously, I don't know Haines was thinking of. He wanted me to get someone who's probably a target to the whole FIB and them Davey made me be a part of it. F-ing ... sucker." Michael explained, covering up part of the bad word, since Bobby was looking up at his grandfather while chewing on one of his blueberry baby puffs.

"Just be careful, around Bobby. And especially Trevor, he's got to be more careful since Bobby's first words might be a bad word, beside Mama or Granddad." Blake said, before using Bobby's red soft tip baby spoon to stir the puree baby food and place the suction bowl down onto the table.

When Blake removed her hands from the warm suction baby bowl, Bobby grabbed onto the handle of the baby spoon and pull it out from the bowl which had a small portion of the broccoli carrot cheddar cheese dinner with little bits on it. He brought it close to his nose and mouth, and gave it a quick sniff before throwing the spoon across the kitchen as it landed on the stove.

"Make that a no on that." Blake said, before she and Michael ducked down as Bobby grabbed a small handful of the broccoli baby dinner and thrown it towards the refrigerator doors. Blake and Michael look at the refrigerator doors as Bobby's handful made it that far on the left side of the fridge.

"Or a hell no." Michael suggested, before he stood back up on his feet. "Man, he thrown his spoon and dinner like he was a football player. You know your old man used to be one as well. And maybe Bobby can be one too." He said, before heading towards Bobby who had his hands covered with his dinner.

"Hm, maybe. But that's Bobby's decision even though he likes to throw stuff." Blake said, before getting a dishrag to clean the refrigerator door and getting Bobby's baby spoon from the stove. "What's wrong, Bobby? You don't like dinner I've warm up for you?" She questioned, after washing off the spoon and dish rag and coming back to the highchair. "I've been trying to get him to eat vegetables for a while now, since his pediatrician says he gotta eat that, instead of fruits and desserts all the time." She explained.

"Well, let me try." Michael said, before getting a small spoonful of the broccoli and cheese dinner. "Bobby… open up, nice and wide for Granddad. Or Mommy won't give you any dessert or our food." He instructed for his grandson to do, but when the spoon got close to Bobby's mouth, he gave out a disrespecting "Uh-uh" with his mouth closed and moving his face away from the red baby spoon.

"He's not going to open his mouth, unless I give him something he can eat." Blake stated, with her arms crossed.

"Can't believe I'm doing this after 22 years of parenting…" Michael sighed, before standing in front of Bobby as his grandson look up at him. "Bobby, broccoli, carrots and cheese is good for you, alright? See, Granddad loves it… Mmm." He said, before he takes a baby spoonful into his mouth as Blake's and Michael's eyes widened and the dark haired father ran and spit out in the sink. "See, Granddad loves them."

"No, he doesn't, cause it's disgusting." Blake said, looking at Michael as she started laughing before she looked back at Bobby, who was now licking the broccoli, carrot and cheese dinner off his hands. "Wow, he's eating it." She said amazed, before Michael return back while cleaning off the remains with a paper towel.

"Yeah, Bobby, you see.. " Michael said, before getting the red baby spoon and made another spoonful from the blue suction baby bowl. "Even Mommy loves it too." He explained as Bobby grabbed a small handful to place into his mouth, before looking up.

"Wha-" Blake stated to say and Michael immediately place the spoon into his youngest daughter's mouth, as the multi colored haired teen tasted Bobby's broccoli carrot cheddar cheese dinner for the first time, which made her teal colored eyes widened. Once Michael removed the baby spoon, Blake immediately swallow it as she tried to put out a pleasing smile. "Mmm… very yummy." She said, before whispering in Michael's ear and leaving. "I'll be in the toilet."

* * *

After spitting and coughing the baby food out, Blake decided to sit down on the toilet before leaning back to relax for a few minutes. When she started to close her eyes to think, her iFruit phone began to rang as she grabbed it off the bathroom counter to see that Cali was calling her.

"Hello?" Blake greeted tiredly.

" _Hey, Blakie. You sound like you're exhausted. Was school and taking care of Bobb that hard for you?"_ Cali questioned.

"Yeah, you can say that. I just threw up." Blake answered.

" _God, make sure you keep your distance from your son. We can't get him sick again and miss daycare and school."_ Cali explained. " _And speaking of school, I've received a voicemail from Rockford Hills Academy saying that they counted you absent from first class, but came into second class and the rest of the day. What happened, Blakesleigh?"_

Blake's eyes widened as she remembers what happened earlier with her dropping off Bobby at the daycare.

' _Shit, if I told her that I got jump by the FIB and Steve, she'll come home on the next flight and get into Haines' face. But I want to stay her with Daddy longer… I'm gonna have to lie to her.'_ Blake thought to herself, before speaking.

"Bobby and I… we ended up sleeping late. Last night, he wouldn't go to sleep until 11 knowing that I'll be still up and he had a nightmare around 3 in the morning which causes us to wake up around 8:10." Blake explained while she lied through her teeth.

" _You're supposed to be having your alarm on, Blake. Bobby's not your personal alarm clock_." Cali stated. " _Listen, I'm just making sure that you and him will be alright. If something happens, let me know or Dave. He's able to help you."_

"Alright then, I better take something for my stomach, auntie-" Blake starting to say, before hearing Cali saying "Wait!" a few times.

" _Let me say hi to my great nephew. Can you put him on video call?"_ Cali questioned as Blake's eyes widened once more, before coming up with another lie.

"Uh… he just ate dinner and he passed out on the couch. I'll send you a picture of him, later on." Blake explained, before hearing her iFruit phone beeping knowing that she's receiving another call. "Auntie, I have to go."

" _Okay, I'll talk to you later. And go to school on time, after dropping Bobby off at daycare."_ Cali reminded her niece, before Blake switched numbers to see that Max was calling her when her aunt hanged up.

"Maxie J, what's up?" Blake greeted after placing her iFruit phone up to her right ear.

" _Hey, were you okay in Coach Balor's class today? We were playing volleyball inside, until the ball hit your face, calling you and Chloe out of the game."_ Max questioned.

"Yeah, the swelling went down and I took some painkillers. Anyway, why are you calling me?" Blake questioned. "Usually, Lunchables would be calling me to have time away from Steve and Selena."

" _That's what she want me to call you for. We're about to use our fake ID's to go into Tequila-la-la for a few drinks. Wanna come?"_ Max questioned.

"Fuck, you know I'm always gonna turn down that offer. I have no one watching Bobby." Blake disagreed, having her hand covering her face, before she remembers that Michael

Is downstairs watching her son at the moment. "Wait… I've actually have someone watching Bobby at the moment. I can only be out for a few hours, but I need to be back around 10 and you're picking me up and driving me back home." She explained.

" _Gotcha. Are you at home at the Rockford Hills Lofts?"_ Max questioned.

"No, but I'm in Rockford Hills at the moment. I'm at the big mansion on West Eclipse Drive and Portola Drive." Blake explained.

" _The big house with the pool and tennis court?! Man, you've probably know someone who has money."_ Max said, amazed.

"Yeah, I do. Anyway tell Lunch after when she stops smoking a joint to do something different about my hair, like a different color and even something for me to wear." Blake explained, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

 **So, that was part of the FIB mission Three's Company and how Blake would be in it, if she had Bobby. This was my second attempt of writing this mission out again, besides Sweet and Deadly.**

 **What will happen in the next chapter? Will Blake hang out with her friends away from teen motherhood? Or will someone come and meet her later on in the next chapter?**


	9. Wild, Free and Young

"Instead of my _Twilight Sparkle_ or _Unicorn Princess_ hair dye style, how about…" Lunch started to say as Blake was facing her with a black blindfold covering her eyes, before the pink haired teen swivel the chair for the young teen mother to look in the mirror after removing her blindfold. "My _Ryuko Matoi_ or _Luscious Raspberries_ hair dye streaks in your black hair?" She finished after removing the blindfold to show Blake that her black hair now has red streaks in it.

"Wow, Lunch, you should be a hair stylist-" Blake started to say, before the pink haired teen started putting black matte lipstick on the young teen mother's lips.

"Stop talking for a few seconds. And yeah, but I want to be a beautician, since I'm in the drama department by putting on makeup on the good actors at that preppy school of ours." Lunch explained, after putting black lipstick on Blake's soft pink lips.

"Hats too muh!" Blake tried to say with an open mouth.

"Oh hush. You and Max always fight this…" Lunch said, before placing on the cap of her black matte lipstick and Blake stood up while looking at her lips. "And don't worry about your lips when they touch the glass, it's 24 hour stay." She explained, before putting on her signature pink knee length Converse All Star high tops. "Get your heels on, and let's go!" She finished, before heading towards her bedroom door and left Blake alone.

As Blake stared at herself in Lunch's vanity mirror, she was dressed in her expensive green and black floral lace sequins cocktail party dress and her black bowtie high heels, with her long raven black hair and red streaks flowing down her chest and back.

She promise herself that she wouldn't be away from Bobby, unless she was running and errand or he was at daycare. But Blake felt that she will be losing her freedom after becoming a mother. She wanted to live the night life of a young and free teen, but this will be the only night she'll ever do, before returning back to being the young teen mother to her adopted baby boy.

"Just one night… And you'll go back to being the young teen mother you were supposed to be, Blake." She said to herself, after slipping on her black leather jacket and placing her teal colored crossbody bag around her body, before leaving Lunch's bedroom to join her and Max in the violet Benefactor Dubsta.

* * *

The girls decided to go to a new nightclub called Club Euphoria as they used their fake IDs to get inside of the newest club in Vinewood. When they made it inside, loud music was blaring on the speakers and made it towards the bar where they decided to order a few drinks.

"Too much… Too much booze!" Lunch squealed with a slur after drinking her third martini glass which was watermelon flavor.

"You need to slow down… I'm only on my first one still…" Blake said, before sipping more of her strawberry martini and finally finished it. "And now I'm done."

"Blakie, one drink ain't gonna make you feel invincible. You've been drink Bobby's formula and probably breastfed him, which make your bobbies look like small chicken nuggets." Lunch explained, before downing a shot glass of whiskey. "You need to live a little, make your inner teen come out, instead of being with Bobby-poo." She finished, before taking another shot glass of whiskey into her hand.

"Lunch, this is supposed to be Blake's first time having freedom and you want to ruin it with her getting hook up with older men and all the drinks we want?" Max questioned, before drinking her Pissweiser beer bottle.

"Read me lips, country girl. Hell. Yeah!" Lunch answered, before downing her second shot of whiskey. "Hey, bartender!" She shouted over the loud music as she slammed her hand down a couple times to get his attention. "Get me another round of different shots, including sangria and tequila. And my homegirls would like a… sour apple and a gummy bear martini." She ordered.

"I don't know about this." Blake said, unsure.

"Hey, come on, live a little. You only live once in this fucked up world." Lunch explained.

"This is why you shoulda stayed at home with little Bobby, instead of lying about going to a study group." Max explained, before finishing the rest of her beer and gave out a loud country style burp.

"Woo…" Lunch said, waving the air away from her face. " I can smell that from here, Maxie J."

"Shut up!" Max exclaimed.

"Well… I'm just saying Lunch is right." Blake agreeing, before finishing the rest of her strawberry martini. " I'm only 17 years old. Maybe it's time to live out my teenager before returning back as a young mother.

"That's the fuckin' spirit, Blakie." Lunch slurred.

After when their tray of drinks were in front of them, the girls started to enjoy themselves while trying out different strong liquors going down their throats… until the girls had a few too many which causes them to stumble away from the bar.

"Ah, shit… no more… God, my stomach hurts!" Lunch slurred.

"Hey, I ain't even… drunk like y'all yet…" Max slurred while holding a sugar cookie martini before drinking it. "God… man, I sure do love sweet and sour liquor."

"Yeah… I need to make choices in life… instead of being flat out drunk." Blake stated before drinking the rest of her rum and cola. "I need to go the restroom… Wait for me." She slurred, before walking towards the restroom and realized that there was a small line. As she leaned against the wall. Blake decided to pull out her iFruit phone, noticing a picture of her baby son. "Hey, baby." She slurred, before going into her phone contacts and noticed Michael's number and picture which was him, Blake and Bobby together.

* * *

Back at the De Santa's house, Michael was keeping an eye on Bobby as he was sitting down on his grandfather's lap, watching _The Lion King_. He already got his grandson already dressed for bed as Bobby wore a white all over dinosaur print footless pajamas.

As Michael noticed that Bobby had fallen asleep on his lap, he slowly laid him down on the white sectional couch, before covering him with a small green jungle blanket and changed the channel. When he was finally relaxing and watching the Shoulder of Orion ll, Michael heard his iFruit phone ringing loudly as Bobby started to move around while making small fussing noises.

"Shit!" Michael exclaimed, before answering the phone quickly and looked back at Bobby who stop moving. He headed into the kitchen as he can hear loud music in the background, before greeting the caller.

" _Hey… um… I don't feel so well, Big Daddy."_ Blake slurred.

"Blake, what is going on? Have you been drinking?!" Michael questioned in a quiet shout.

" _No, silly goose. I had… a strawberry martini… a sour apple one and a tray of shots… I was telling my friend Breakfast "No, no more, Dinner. My auntie and Daddy will be mad at me" and I've call you so I can check on Braxton, Brad or whatever the hell his name is."_

"Where exactly are you? I'm comin' to get you." Michael said while getting off the call application, and went to the Trackify app.

" _Well, guess what? I wanna play a game."_ Blake said, before imitating the last part like Jigsaw and ended the call. "I told him right?" She questioned the girl on the right with blonde hair with green eyes who was on her phone, while looking up and nodded to Blake.

After a few seconds, Blake felt her iFruit phone vibrating as Michael was calling her back, before she answered the phone.

" _I know where you are. I'm sending someone to come get you."_ Michael stated, before Blake even had to the chance to speak and he hanged up the phone.

"Wait, Michael… Oh crap…" Blake said, before slipping on her black heels back on her feet and started walking back towards the crowd who were on the dancefloor.

"Max? Breakfast! I've gotta go home!" Blake called out while looking for them, before she accidentally knock someone's wine glass onto their body with her right elbow.

"Hey, watch where you are fucking going!" Amanda hissed, as Blake look back at her and her stained black cocktail party dress before pushing through the crowd.

"Don't care, gotta go." Blake slurred.

"You come back here!" She retorted, grabbing Blake by her long black hair with red streaks, as she started fighting back and scratches the older woman's cheek, letting her go and even her drop her clutch purse.

Blake fallen onto her knees, before she look down at the contents of Amanda's purse and noticed a silver looking credit card which she thought it was hers when it fallen from out her black leather jacket pocket that is wrapped around her waist.

Slipping the card back into her left pocket, Blake was being lifted up again as the crowd began to back away from the two and some of them even pulled out their phones to record.

"Wait, I know who you are. You're that stripper with the baby. So, my asshole husband has been cheating on me this whole time with you." Amanda explained. "You've really think changing your hair is going to make you stay hidden away from me?!"

"I don't know who the fuck are you, but bitch your breath reek of alcohol and sucking someone's-" Blake started to say, before the crowd "oohed" in shock and laughter, covering up the last word. The dark haired teen with red streaks started fighting back as she pushes Amanda off her with the top of her head and started slapping bitch slapping her face, until someone pulled her off and held onto her close.

"Get off me!" Blake shouted as she started kicking.

"Hey girl, chill." Franklin said, holding onto Blake before she turning her head to the side. She remember from earlier at the abandoned warehouse that Michael and Trevor were talking to the dark skinned, muscular man and it was truly him.

" _No need to imagine. Cause I know it's true. They say all good boys go to heaven. But bad boys bring heaven to you."_ Blake heard the lyrics to Julia Michaels' _Heaven_ blaring loudly through the club's speakers as she saw Franklin for the first time, which made her eyes widened, her heart beating fast, and her cheeks turning red.

"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Amanda shouted.

"You know what?!" Blake said, facing Amanda. "You can kiss my…" She started to say, before kissing the palm of her hand a few times and slap the side of her butt, knowing that was an insult towards the older woman.

The crowd "oohed" once more as Franklin lifted Blake into his arms, which made her gasp out in surprise of how he lifted her up and carried her out of nightclub. Blake had her hands wrapped around his neck, before Franklin look at her once they were outside.

"Hi… I'm Blake. You're really handsome." Blake said after when her drunken state falter.

"Yeah, whatever you say, girl." Franklin responded, before he noticed Blake feeling nauseous, and he let her feet touch the ground. "You alright?" He questioned as Blake was able to walk a few steps, before standing still and threw up on the sidewalk which causes Franklin to pull her hair back.

"Sorry… that liquor was too strong… beside my fruit martinis." Blake said, before looking back up at Franklin. "Too cold." She said, as she hugged her arms.

"Ain't this yours?" Franklin questioned as he removed Blake's black leather jacket wrapped around her waist.

"Oh… I was so drunk to even notice." Blake said, as Franklin helped her slip on her jacket before he helped her towards his white Bravado Buffalo, before her eyes started to get blurry. "You're spinning…" She said quietly, as the music from the nightclub was starting to fade while her head was spinning, until she'd lost her balance and she was unconscious in Franklin's arms.

* * *

The next morning, Blake launches her body upright as she looked around the guest room of the De Santa's house, before the loud morning sun of Los Santos shined brightly in her face, causing her to groaned out in pain.

Her left hand started reaching out for her red wayfarer sunglasses on the nightstand and place it onto her face. She undress herself out of her black and green sequin party dress, before slipping on a her black short sleeve ' _We're All Mad Here In Los Santos!'_ shirt along with a pair of teddy bear pajama shorts.

When she made it towards the kitchen downstairs, Blake walk towards the refrigerator slowly and open the freezer door to find a frozen bag of carrots to place on her forehead. Next, she opened the other door of the refrigerator and noticed a tall glass of green liquid in front of her.

"What the hell is this?" Blake questioned quietly, after having the cold glass in her hand and place the frozen carrots on the counter. "Better be something for this fucking headache."

Michael walked into the kitchen with Bobby still in his pajamas, as he watched Blake chugging down the tall glass of the green health drink that he put away in the fridge while holding her nose.

"Morning." Blake mumbled as she noticed them, before stopping halfway. "Bleah! That sorta cured my headache. What is this?" She questioned as she sticked out her tongue, coughing out.

"That's Amanda's health juice. And it's kale, to let you know." Michael answered, as Blake's eyes widened in shock before making a beeline towards the kitchen to use the sprayer and a clean sponge to wash the taste out of her mouth.

"Oh God… why would she make that?! It taste horrible, like Bobby's sweet peas." Blake complained, before rinsing her mouth out again, and turning around to see Michael place two pain killers on the counter along with a glass of orange juice.

"Here, take this. I hate that green stuff as much as I wanted to kill myself over it." Michael said, before slipping Bobby into the highchair as he watched Blake taking the pills and swallowing it along with the orange juice.

"Ahh… my tongue feels better now." Blake said, before placing the glass down on the middle counter. "What happened last night?" She questioned. "How did I get home?"

"The question is why did you lied to me in the first place? Blakesleigh, you know better not to leave me with a baby, while you're off having some sort of an adventure with your friends out to a nightclub." Michael explained.

"I know…" Blake said quietly. "I just never got much freedom when I became a mother to Bobby. I was able to go out and do small things for myself, but Cali doesn't want me to do a girl's night, unless it's a study date."

"You didn't have to lie to me. I've would have say the same thing, just like Cali. But you went behind my back and left me here with Bobby, when he's clearly your responsibility." Michael explained. "What if something bad happens while you were gone and I have no way to contact you? That's child neglect. And the same thing applies at that daycare center in Little Seoul."

"I promise you it won't happen again." Blake promised, before heading towards the pantry and pulled out one of Bobby's suction bowls and even his container of apple blueberry oatmeal baby cereal mix.

"It won't happen again. That's why I'm grounding you." Michael stated.

"What does that mean?" Blake questioned.

"Seriously? Cali never grounded you?" Michael questioned and Blake shook her head. "Okay… I will be taking the keys to your car and I will be dropping you and Bobby off and even picking both of you up. If you have to go somewhere you better let me know instead of sneaking off."

"Fine…" Blake agreed, before remember a dark skin guy from last night. "By the way, um... who was that guy who took me home?"

"Who? Franklin?" Michael questioned and Blake nodded. "We've met a few weeks ago and let's just say that he helped through a few things, and he even got your window fixed." He answered. "He went inside a nightclub and rescue you from a fight."

"He seems nice, Dad." Blake said, blushing softly without Michael noticing her redden cheeks.

"Yeah, Frank's a good kid." Michael said.

"Ah dadada!" Bobby babbled towards Michael to get his attention.

"You think Frank's a good kid too, half pint?" Michael questioned.

"Bah!" Bobby responded.

"Ah, you'll meet him one day." Michael said, rubbing the top of his grandson's head, feeling Bobby's light brown curly hair through his fingers.

"Yeah. I hope I can see him again." Blake said, before Michael stopped her from pouring the oatmeal into one of Bobby's suction bowls. "What is it? I'm trying to feed my son."

"Don't worry, I've took care of them. Made some eggs, just for the little guy. Your plate's in the microwave." Michael answered, before Blake showed a smile.

"Thanks." Blake said, before walking towards the microwave and setting it on one minute to warm up her food. "And um… when I was at the club last night… I think me and Amanda met each other. But in a bad way."

"Oh Christ, what happened this time?" Michael questioned, before handing Bobby a sippy cup full of orange juice.

"I think I knocked over her drink and we sorta started a fight. And I think I've stolen one of her credit cards. Be right back." Blake said, before going up stairs into the guest room to grab the credit card from last night and went back downstairs and handing it towards Michael.

"Hey, I've been looking for this one." Michael said, while staring at it.

"What do you mean?" Blake questioned.

"Amanda had one of my credit cards, since she left me here in this house, and you managed to steal it back from her." Michael explained, before placing back into his wallet. "Thanks kiddo, she's been using my card to buy herself anything she wants. Now, I can cancel the card and the charges onto it."

"Yeah, she deserves that." Blake said with her arms crossed, before hearing Michael's phone ringing. "Who's that?" She questioned as Michael look to see the caller ID, before sighing.

"It's her." Michael answered, Blake knowing that Amanda's calling her husband.

"Nana?" Bobby babbled after removing his lips from the red and blue sippy cup.

"Yeah, it's probably your so called Nana." Blake answered, before Michael walk away to answer his iFruit phone.


	10. Dealing With Steve and Dave

While dealing with her hangover, Blake decides to get Bobby dressed for the day since he was still in his pajamas from last night. She decided to change his diaper on the white sectional couch in the living room with his blanket underneath him. With her wayfarer glasses covering her eyes from the lights, Blake managed to remove Bobby's soiled diaper and grabbed a fresh one while unfolding it. Suddenly, Bobby grabbed onto the diaper as his small hands were ripping the small straps, cause Blake to notice and Bobby's giggling laugh.

"Bobby Michael, no…" Blake exclaimed, while looking at the diaper with the ripped straps in Bobby's small hands. "Somehow you know how to take off you own diaper, don't ya, big boy?" She questioned, after placing the ripped off diaper onto the coffee table and Bobby babbled in response, while waving his arms with the straps in his small hands. "Well, Mommy's gonna have to find another diaper for you, so you won't be able to take it off that easily." She said, before grabbing another one of his zoo animal diapers until she felt her iFruit phone vibrating on the coffee table and Dave was calling her.

"Yo!" Blake greeted after answering the phone, while lifting up Bobby's legs and bottom up.

" _Hey there, gorgeous. Davey boy told me that you're not at Cali's place."_ Steve's voice was heard as Blake rolled her eyes, and turned off her location setting on her iFruit phone.

"Steve, I don't have time to deal you at the moment." Blake said, while wiping off Bobby's bottom with the honeysuckle peach scented baby wipes. "Hold still, so I can put some powder on your bun-buns." She said while placing the dirty wipes away along with the two used diapers, before getting the baby powder with soothing aloe and vitamin e.

" _My bun-buns?"_ Steve said confused.

"I'm talking to my son, Agent Idiot. He's getting a rash." Blake explained while putting some baby powder on him, before strapping the zoo animal diaper onto the eight month old.

" _So, mother of the year decides to back talk to an agent, huh?"_ Steve questioned, before hearing Dave in the background as the phone was being pass on.

"Davey, I swear he's tryin' to get in my panties, acting all smart and handsome with the attitude." Blake said with a hint of anger, before placing Bobby down on the floor and letting him crawl around the living room with only a diaper on him.

" _I know he getting on you and Cali's nerves, but there is a few things we need to talk about. Can you meet us at Bean Machine for coffee?"_ Dave explained, as Blake kept her eyes on Bobby who crawled towards his baby bouncer and decided to climb and lay down in it without the straps around him.

"Well… since I had a long morning plus night, I've might as well get me my favorite cup of coffee." Blake said agreeing to meeting with Dave and Steve, before hanging up. Tossing her phone on the white sectional couch, Blake look back at Bobby who's now looking at her as he was on his hands and knees in the baby bouncer.

"Ah, da, da, da. Aaah!" Bobby babbled before squealing loudly and happily.

"Silly boy." Blake laughed, before Bobby crawled out his baby bouncer and crawl towards her, until he grabbed onto her black leggings to lift himself up. "That's why Mommy loves you so much-" She said, before noticing that his diaper was missing. "Robert Michael Neathery, are you kidding me?!"

"Poo-poo." Bobby babbled while smiling happily, knowing that he taken off his diaper easily by ripping off the straps.

* * *

After strapping on another diaper for Bobby, Blake has to make a mental note about getting another diaper brand with a outstanding fit and along with good straps that will hold on, so the eight month old wouldn't be able to take off by himself.

Blake dressed Bobby into his teal and white striped bodysuit with an embroidered alien rocket ship on the chest area, along with a pair of pull up grey cargo shorts. Once Blake was dressed in a fashionable skew neck floral print t-shirt that had a few black and white stripes with a red rose on the left side of her chest, with comfortable skinny blue jeans and her brown leather boots, she and Bobby left without Michael's permission and taken the keys to her Gauntlet while heading towards Bean Machine which was nearby… and they could've walked there from the mansion home instead. While waiting on Dave and Steve's arrival, Blake had Bobby placed in his stroller after when she ordered herself a hot chocolate since she didn't feel like stomaching warm coffee. From the Bean Machine's bakery, Blake ordered Bobby a couple of cake pops with rainbow confetti as they waited.

"Mama!" Steve imitated, as he stay hidden behind Bobby's stroller.

"What? What did you say?! Say that again, Bobby." Blake questioned her son, as she turned excited while she pulled out her iFruit phone to record a video of him. When she started aiming the camera on her phone to record, Blake saw Haines hiding behind Bobby's stroller as she can hear him chuckling to her response. "Oh, ha, ha, very funny and charming, Haines." She said, sarcastically while placing her iFruit phone back down on the table.

"I just love messing with you, Blake. Always laughing at my jokes." Steve said.

"I never do sometimes." Blake said, with her arms crossed as Steve and Dave sat down in front of her after when one of them pulled an extra chair over. "Okay, what is this about? I'm supposed to be spending a Saturday morning in my bed after sufferin' a hangover." She explained, before looking towards her left to see the same red Sentinel convertible that drove past her without stopping.

"Well, since Cali is not with us at the moment, we want you to do a few jobs for us." Steve explained. "You've been hiding under Davey's and Cali's arm for the longest while taking care of half-pint over here." He explained, referring to Bobby who is chewing on the remains of his first chocolate cake pop with his hands.

"He has a name. His name is Bobby Michael Neathery, Haines." Blake responded with a hint of anger.

"And I have a first name too. Use it once in a while." Steve retorted.

"I ain't talking to you anymore…" Blake said, before looking at Dave. "What is this fried monkey talking about? I'm not gonna be working for the FIB, if that's what he's talking about."

"A fried fucking monkey?!" Steve retorted.

"That's one thing, but I need to talk about where you been for the past few days." Dave explained.

"Are you fucking serious, little girl? I look like one?!" Steve questioned.

"Shut up with the cussing. Bobby can pick up that word at anytime." Blake explained, before looking at her son who's taking apart of his second cake pop with his hands. "You're lucky he's distracted with his food." She explained while looking at Haines, before looking back at Dave. "I've been at home, Dave. What are you talking about?"

"I know you're at Michael's house." Dave stated.

"You must be outta your mind, Davey. You and Cali always imagine things." Blake lied.

"And you and Michael always lie to get away from certain things. Like father… Like daughter." Dave explained.

"Alright. Yes, I am staying at Michael De Santa's house, and you are far too late to tell me the truth. Cause, he's my real Daddy and Bobby's Grandad." Blake said, telling the truth.

"How long?" Dave questioned.

"Couple days ago. Then Trevor shows up out of nowhere, saying I'm too young to take care of Bobby." Blake explained.

"But if Cali finds out about you knowing where Michael is, she'll probably change a few things. It's safe if you return back to the apartment." Dave explained, before suggesting on what Blake should do at the moment.

"You suggest that I should return home? I don't think so." Blake rejected, before standing up. "I'm okay being with my dad. I haven't seen him in 9 years, and Bobby just met him. And there is no way that I'm joining the FIB and doing work when I can't see my son more often." She explained, before looking at Haines. "You better stay the fuck away from me and my son, or someone's gonna get hurt." She warned, before taking her hot chocolate Bean Machine to go cup, as she pushed the stroller off the patio and toward the Gauntlet.

"She's gotten a lot feisty, since she'd found Townley." Steve stated.

"She's always been like that. Always protective of Bobby, and even turned out to be a loving person in the end." Dave explained.

"How did you say Bobby's father disappeared? He didn't want to take responsibility?" Steve questioned.

"He did. Leaving Blake to take care of the little guy by herself. Her mother disagrees with it, but Cali decided to help out her niece with Bobby."

"Speaking of her mother where is she?" Steve questioned.

"She's out of Blake and Cali's life for good. Lock up in Bellevue Asylum in South Yankton." Dave answered. "Multiple personalities she had, but couldn't control them."

* * *

Once Blake return back to the De Santa house, she and Bobby decided to walk through the front door as she opened and closed one of the green frosted glass doors quietly, before proceeding to climb up the stairs. After climbing up a few step, Blake heard Michael's footsteps coming towards her as she stood there in shock, wondering what will Michael say to her this time.

"Turn around, Blakesleigh." Michael said, before Blake slowly did and climbed down the step to be in front of him.

"Yes, Dad?" Blake questioned.

"Where were you and Bobby?" Michael questioned, while holding a glass of his whiskey before taking a sip.

"I was just down the road." Blake answered, holding Bobby close to her, as the eight month old baby still had his mouth and small hands covered in cake pop crumbs and icing, which caught Michael's attention.

"Why is Bobby covered with chocolate?" Michael questioned, before changing the subject. "Ah, I ain't worried about him at the moment, but why did you leave this house without telling me? I needed you here."

"What happened now? Wait… was Amanda driving that red convertible?" Blake started asking questions, as Bobby was now licking his fingers clean from the cake pop crumbs and residue.

"Yeah, that was her. And she came back here to get a couple of her things." Michael answered, before explaining the situation. "I was looking for you and Bobby, so I can tell her who you are and let her know that she's a grandmother, instead of you being called a homewrecker and Bobby an affair kid. I was tryin' to convince Amanda to stay longer until you've come back, but she'd left anyway. And also half of Bobby's food and snacks is splattered on the floor in the kitchen, thanks to her anger."

Blake walked into the kitchen saw splatters of Bobby's fruit and vegetable baby puree on the floor along the small plastic containers and seals. As she walked around the kitchen, Blake even noticed the baby cereal puffs and even yogurt melts spilled out on the floor.

"That better be one of his baby food. " Blake said pointing towards the brown splatter on the refrigerator door. "Cause if it ain't…" She said, before smelling it. "Apple and blueberry, that's alright."

"Ah, don't worry about it, kiddo. We gotta clean this mess up, since she's gone. Probably won't be back, if she sees us again." Michael said, before getting a new roll of paper towels as Blake slipped Bobby into his highchair. "Besides, we need to head down to the store anyway. I'm running out of food, and waiting for the dinner you've promised."

"Yeah, I need to head down there anyway, since Nana decided to be a b word about it." Blake said, agreeing with Michael. "This must be what hell is like." She explained.

"And that is?" Michael questioned.

"Being a called a teen homewrecker while trying to have a better life with her father and baby son." Blake explained, as Michael chuckled lightly at his youngest daughter's remark on life.

* * *

After cleaning up the kitchen, Blake and Michael drove in the silver and black Bravado Gauntlet as Bobby was in the backseat while heading toward the supermarket.

As they were in the supermarket, the two managed to get a couple of package meats, including smoked turkey sandwich meat, a few cans of vegetables and a box of instant mashed potatoes to make for a few home cooked dinners. Michael decided to get a couple bags of original and hickory barbecue wavy chips, a jar of dill pickles and also two small containers of vanilla and chocolate ice cream for small snacks, since Amanda usually don't buy unhealthy snacks for him. Blake only place inside the cart a small box of strawberry fruit snacks, cereal bars and a few apple slices with caramel dip to go snacks, since she usually eats light while taking care of Bobby at the same time.

"I haven't been to one in a long time, not for baby food and all. Usually, Amanda does all the shopping." Michael explained as Blake pushed the shopping cart while Bobby was sitting down in the cart, sucking on his blue soothie pacifier to stop him from thinking about his hunger.

"Hey I got used to shopping, since most of the time was for Bobby's daycare or daily stuff." Blake said, before stopping the cart and grabbed three different flavors of baby cereal puffs which are strawberry apple, banana and blueberry. "Don't worry, you have me and Bobby to help." She explained, before Bobby look up at Michael and showed him a smile, still keeping his pacifier in her mouth by his baby teeth.

"I know, kiddo. I still appreciate the help." Michael said with a smile, as Blake was looking over a new snack for Bobby which was a container full of lil' crunchies that are mild cheddar flavor. "Baby chips for him?" He questioned.

"Yeah, this is first time trying this." Blake said, showing the container before Bobby grabbed it out of his mother's hand while studying it.

"Baba!" Bobby babbled while lifting up the container to Michael's chin as his pacifier fallen out of his mouth when he talked.

"Mhm, it looks good, doesn't it, little man?" Michael responded, as he taken the container out of Bobby's small hands and place it into the cart.

"He'll eat anything, as long it ain't the v word." Blake said placing another container of lil' crunchies that are garden tomato flavor, before having her index finger against her lips, making a shushing noise and Michael nodded.

When she noticed the baby yogurt melts, Blake realized that the newer packs were on the top shelf where she can't reach them. "Can you help me?" She questioned while standing on her tiptoes.

"Yeah, of course, Blakie." Michael agreed, before leaving Bobby alone in the cart. The eight month old baby turn around his face to look at the two adults who are distracted at the moment. "What kind does Bobby like?" He questioned, while looking at the different flavors.

"Uh, he likes strawberry…" As Blake trailed off without looking at her son, Bobby look down at the small carton of grade A eggs on his right hand side, as he open the plastic container and grabbed one of the eggs. While looking at the egg in his small hands, Michael glanced over at Bobby who seemed distracted before noticing the carton of eggs slightly open.

"Hey, little man, what'd you have in your hands?" Michael said after getting the strawberry and peach yogurt melts, before Blake turn around to see Bobby holding an egg in his left hand.

"Aw, crap-" Blake started exclaiming in shock, before the large egg crack and splattered onto the floor, leaving a small spot of yolk on her brown combat boots. Bobby was looking down over the cart, as he started smiling before Blake return back to the cart. "Let's get outta here. I'm not paying extra for that." She explained as she started pushing the cart while Bobby clapped his small hands, after seeing the egg splattered.


	11. At Del Perro Beach

After when Michael and Blake return back from the supermarket, they started putting the bags into the kitchen, until the ex-criminal told his youngest daughter that he had an errand to run and promised that he'll be back before dinner. So with that said, Blake decided to go ahead and put the stuff away while getting dinner ready as Bobby had fallen asleep in his highchair after when he had a drink of grape juice and a couple of his freshly open blueberry baby cereal puffs.

 _Capital Letters_ By Hailee Steinfeld & BloodPop was playing on Blake's teal colored Bluetooth speaker while the dark haired teen with red streaks was cooking Michael's steak in a frying pan and putting seasoning salt on it while it cook.

While looking away from the eight month old baby who was still asleep in his highchair, Bobby slowly started to wake up as he smell the scent of cooked meat while trying to stretch himself out.

"Be. Bah. Boo!" Bobby babbled, slamming his hands and kicking his feet while in his highchair, knowing that he can smell the food already.

"Let me finish cooking Grandad's steak, Bobby Michael." Blake said, before flipping the steak over on the other side, before removing Bobby from his highchair to have him resting on her right hip. "Hey, guess what, Bobbykins?" Blake questioned her eight month old son. " _I want to get louder. I got to get louder. We're 'bout to go, up baby, up we go. We 'bout to go up baby, up we go."_ Blake sanged as she lifted Bobby up in the air, while dancing around the kitchen, hearing the eight month old baby laughing with glee. " _We're blowing up speakers. Our heart a little clearer. We 'bout to go up baby, up we go. We 'bout to go up baby, up we go. For worse or for better. Gonna give it to you. In capital letters."_ Once she finished singing the chorus, Blake and Bobby heard the front door opening and closing as the dark haired teen with red streaks slipped the eight month old baby back into his highchair.

"Oh there you are. I thought I've heard you in here, since I hear music playin'." Michael explained, after walking into the kitchen and Bobby waved at his grandfather. "Hey, little man, you didn't cause Mommy no problems, haven't you?" He greet him, before questioning his grandson and Bobby gave out a big smile showing now three small teeth as one of them was coming in on the top. "Yeah, you've probably have." He said.

"Dadadadadadda!" Bobby babbled happily, before looking at his mother and grandfather.

"So, your like at the top of your class, taking care of a baby and even sing, Blakie?" Michael questioned once more.

"Yeah, that's … probably me. I sing sometimes, Daddy." Blake said shyly, before turning off the music app on her iFruit phone. "Does Tracey sing?" She questioned.

"Don't even ask that. Seriously, she's a horrible dancer and singer, Blake." Michael said, before getting himself a glass of whiskey from the cabinet and a clean glass from the sink. As Michael started pouring his glass, Bobby made his classic whimpering noise while lifting up his red and blue sippy cup for Michael to give him something to drink. "Sorry, kiddo. This is for grownups, like me and your mother… sort of." He said, before taking a sip from his glass.

"And you are just in time for dinner. Tonight, Blake Rose has prepared steak and mashed potatoes." She said, showing the food on the counter and stove.

"Really? You made steak and potatoes?" Michael questioned as he was amazed.

"Yeah, is that a problem? I didn't know what would you like, either you're just like Bobby who can't vegetables- Oww!" Blake started to explain, before Blake was hit on the side of her head with Bobby's sippy cup.

"Bleah!" Bobby managed to say, knowing that he hate vegetables.

"Bobby Michael." Blake groaned as she saw the red and blue sippy cup on the floor, next to her feet. "That really hurt Mommy." She said, after picking up off the floor and putting it into the sink. "No yogurt melts before heading off to bed. Dad, I'll bring dinner to the table. Just place a bib around Bobby's neck and get him ready." She explained.

As Michael removed Bobby on the highchair and moved it towards the dining room table, he went into the living room and found the navy blue floral print buckle backpack on the white sectional couch. He look through it as Bobby was sitting down on his lap, and managed to find one that was lime green with a blue trim around it which says ' _Trouble Is My Middle Name'_.

"Okay then, dinner is served." Blake said, after when Michael placed Bobby back into his highchair and the eight month old baby started clapping his hands, knowing that it was time for food.

"Finally…" Michael said, before sitting down. "I'm starving, baby girl."

"And here's your plate." Blake said, placing down a large plate in front of Michael that had a gorgeously cooked steak with mashed potatoes on the side. "Hope you enjoy it." She said, before getting Bobby's suction plate off the table and have it stick onto the highchair's table which had a few small cuts of steak pieces and mashed potatoes. As Blake ran back into the kitchen, Bobby already started eating his food as his left hand picked up a small steak piece and ate it slowly, enjoying the cooked meat.

"It's good, ain't it, little man?" Michael questioned as Blake finally came back with a red and white soft tip baby spoon while the dark haired father had already cut off a piece of his steak and ate it. "Mmm… this is very good, Blake." He said, while chewing onto his piece, before swallowing.

"Yum." Bobby managed to say, while licking the mashed potatoes off his hand, before laughing.

"Yeah, it is good." Blake said, before finally sitting down at the table and cutting off a piece of steak. "I learned from the best." She finished, before chewing the piece into her mouth.

"Who? Your mother?" Michael questioned while cutting off another piece of steak, avoiding the T-bone.

"No, actually, Cali taught me, but sometimes the academy's cooking class and Dave." Blake responded, before taking a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. "I bet Amanda cooks better than me." She stated, before taking a sip of water from one of Michael's clean whiskey glasses.

"Amanda can't cook, kiddo." Michael answered. "Sometimes we have Eva cook for us, but she can't cook a good meal like this. We usually order pizza or even takeout, but I get bored with it sometimes." He explained, before chewing another piece into his mouth.

"Hey, um… I have a question to ask you." Blake said, after chewing and swallowing her steak piece.

"Shoot." Michael said, waiting to hear Blake's question.

"Well… I was thinking that me, you and Bobby can hangout? Like go out and do things." Blake explained. "When I was with Cali, she was always busy and I had Bobby with me all the time, even when he has daycare and I had school."

"That's part of being a parent, Blake. Making sacrifices to take care of a little one like Bobby." Michael stated, before he and Blake look at the eight month old baby who now has mashed potatoes bits around his mouth while using his tongue to lick around. "But, since Cali's not here and probably don't have anything to do the next day, yeah sure we can do that. How about the beach?" He answered, before suggesting.

"Can we go to the boardwalk first?" Blake questioned as she felt excited about visiting the beach for the first time. Usually, she'll take a jog around Vespucci Beach along with Bobby in his stroller, but she never had the chance to try out her new swimsuit or had real fun… beside the time she went out drinking with Max and Lunch.

"Anything for you and Bobby, kiddo." Michael said, with a smile knowing that Blake was happy when he agreed on going to the beach to spend more time with her and her grandson.

* * *

As the next and last day of the weekend came by, Blake decided to drive her Bravado Gauntlet towards Del Perro Beach along with Michael in the passenger side of the truck and Bobby in his carseat in the middle of the back seats.

"Hey, I'm only doin' this cause we both need to spend more time together." Michael said. "I know I've grounded you, but this is probably Bobby's first time at the beach, right? Playin' in the sand and probably tasting his first funnel cake."

"Yeah, he'll be having so much fun, ain't that right, baby boy?" Blake questioned, before Michael turn around to look at Bobby wearing a light green race car printed shirt with easy pull on dock shorts that had an all over shark print and pair of grey slip ons sneakers with a shark face detail.

"He doesn't look like excited, Blake. Did somethin' happen earlier?" Michael questioned.

"He was still sleeping while I was getting him dress. But I'm sure the warm sun will be able to help him sleep again." Blake explained, before parking her Gauntlet next to a white Buffalo.

"Whoa, Franklin. What are you doin' here, kid?" Michael questioned as he climbed out of Blake's Gauntlet, leaving Bobby babbling in confusion while pointing towards his grandfather and the dark skin man outside of the muscle car.

"Let's go meet one of your grandad's friends." Blake responded as she climbed out of the Gauntlet and pull the front seat down to reached into the backseat to remove Bobby from his carseat.

"Frank, I like you to meet someone. This is Blake, my youngest…" Michael introduced as Blake closed the front driver door while holding Bobby close to her onto her left hip. "And the little guy is Bobby, my grandson." He said while Bobby lay his head down onto Blake's shoulder and hold onto the collar of his mother's teal colored hoodie.

"Hey, what's up?" Franklin greeted as he shook Blake's hand, before turning his attention towards Bobby. "Hey, little homie, you alright?" He questioned Bobby as he gave out a yawn and started smacking his lips.

"He's just tired." Blake stated, before looking down at Bobby. "You wanna say hello, Bobby Michael?" She questioned her eight month old son as Bobby decided to stay quiet and shook his head.

"Well, hello, Shrimp."

"Uncle T?" Blake said confused, as she turned around to see him only wearing orange swimming trunks. "What in the great f word are you doing here? And wearing those, looking like an Canadian orangesicle." She questioned, before giving Bobby his green and blue sippy filled with cold water.

"Yeah, why are you here, T?" Michael questioned.

"Cause you Mikey, sent me a message sayin' that Blakie and Bobby will be goin' to the beach for the first time." Trevor explained, before noticing Franklin who was standing next to Michael. "And I've also noticed that you've brought your son. So, let's have some fun with Shrimp and… little fatso here-Oww!" Trevor finished, before groaning out in pain as Bobby's green and blue sippy cup hit the side of his face.

"He did it." Blake said, pointing towards Bobby.

"Baba." Bobby babbled, referring to his sippy cup on the ground which is now contaminated.

* * *

After calming down an enraged Trevor, Blake followed the three men around the beach area, before they spotted a changing area for the dark haired teen with red streaks to go in. As she left Bobby alone with the three adults, the eight month old baby was starting to get very hot and irritated while Michael place some sunblock on the baby's skin.

"Hold still, Bobby." Michael said, as Bobby was moving around on his granddad's lap while crying out loud, knowing he hates if something that touches his face.

"Little homie, what's wrong with you?" Franklin questioned the eight month old baby, as Bobby look up at the dark skinned man once he was place back into the stroller. "You ain't gonna say anythin'" He questioned once more.

"He probably doesn't like the sun on him." Michael suggested, as Bobby had his face down sideways with his arm underneath his chin. "He's still tired. Poor little guy." He said, before Trevor started digging into the navy blue floral print buckle backpack and found another sippy cup that Blake brought.

"Here… this will help him put some lead in his pencil." Trevor said, before Michael snatched the sippy cup away from the Canadian. "What, Mikey?"

"You are not gonna give Bobby beer, like you did to Blake when she was teething, remember?" Michael explained. "I'd gave her nausea and vomiting medicine for her to not end up sleeping for a long time."

"Dude, why'd you gave her that?" Franklin questioned.

"Cause, I thought it would help with the cryin' and pain she's been havin'." Trevor answered, before snatching back the sippy cup and opening it. "Beside, it ain't beer this time. It's soda. Maybe this will help him while not bein' in this shitty attitude." He explained while pouring in a half full sippy cup of Sprunk, and twisted the top back on the cup. "Well, bottoms up, half pint." He said to Bobby as the eight month old baby grabbed the sippy cup by its handles and examines the clear bubbly liquid, before drinking it.

"W...whoa…" Franklin said as his mouth dropped.

"What?" Trevor questioned looking up to see Blake walking back towards them, while showing her bikini. She had her long raven black hair with red streaks in a tight ponytail, as she wore a black halter bikini top along with pineapple print bottoms and black flip flops. "Now that's sexy. Love this new side of Blake! She's so fuckin' hot, I just wanna mmff!"

But when Michael finally look up from Bobby, his blue eyes widened in fear as he grabbed onto a towel that he brought with him and ram towards Blake. "Shark! There's a fuckin' shark on the beach!" Michael shouted as he heard some of the beachgoers screaming and running off, before wrapping the towel around Blake.

"Dad!" Blake exclaimed.

"Seriously, what are you wearin'?" Michael questioned.

"It's called a bikini, Dad." Blake answered, having the towel around her.

"No, it's a bit too teeny." Michael disagreed. "Why are you wearin' that? Do you have another one?" He questioned.

"No, I don't. And Auntie let me wear this, and she even loves the pineapple print." Blake explained.

"Listen, I'm gonna let this slide, since I'm around you and Bobby. If I see someone eyeballin' you, you better let me know."

"Dad, chill out." Blake said.

"Mama, Mama, Mama…" Bobby said repeatedly, as Trevor was holding the eight month old baby in his left arm who was bouncing up and down on his hip.

"Whoa, little turd, calm the fuck down." Trevor responded, trying to not let Bobby slip out of his grasp as Michael and Blake walked towards them. "Here, one of you, take him." He said, before Blake taken him into her arms and Bobby wrapped his small arms around his mother's neck.

"Hey, buddy." Blake greeted as Bobby rested his head on his mother's shoulder. "One minute, you were tired and now you're happy." She explained.

"Yeah, thanks to me." Trevor said.

"Little dude was hoppin' all over the place, after drinking his cup." Franklin stated, before giving Blake the eight month old baby's sippy cup.

"Well, whatever you or Trevor did, I really appreciate the help. He needed to be cheer up." Blake said, before looking inside of the blue part of the sippy cup and noticed the clear, bubbly liquid of Sprunk soda. "Is this… soda?" She questioned.

"See, I told you. She'll say something about it. Like her mother." Michael said towards Trevor.

* * *

As the group walked towards Del Perro Pier, Blake was finally enjoying herself while spending more time with Michael, Bobby and the others. When they got to the food stands, Michael decided to buy two funnel cakes for Blake and Bobby to share and for himself. Of course, Trevor decided to stick his nasty fingers into Blake's funnel cake as she decided to hit him over the head with Bobby's blue shovel to back off.

While pushing the stroller around the pier while finishing the rest of their funnel cakes, Bobby turn his head towards his left as he saw something that made his big brown eyes widened, before whimpering to get his mother's attention.

"What's the little turd cryin' about now?" Trevor questioned, as noticed how Bobby was making whimpering noises knowing that he wanted something.

"What is it, baby boy?" Blake questioned, as she turned the stroller around to face Michael and Franklin who were talking, before the dark haired father noticed what Bobby was pointing to. "Are you thirsty again? Or you have a prize in your diaper for me?" She questioned as Michael turn his head and noticed a medium size monkey plush hanging along with different winnable game plushies and toys.

"Wait here." Michael said, before walking over towards the game booth. "Hey, how much for that plush monkey?" He questioned the game booth guy.

"You have to play in order to win. Just five bucks for three softballs and to knocked down those. It's easy." He explained, before the others join along Michael.

"Dad, are you sure that's what Bobby wants?" Blake questioned as Michael reached into his wallet and pulled out a five dollar bill to give to the game booth guy.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Look at him." Michael answered, before everyone look at Bobby who had his arms reaching out for that monkey plush hanging on the far left of the game booth, making his whimpering noises.

"Well, go ahead and play, Mike. That's what little homie wants." Franklin said.

When Michael threw the first ball, he ended up missing the first shot. "Well, what's it been like, over 20 years of high school football wasted down the drain by your chubbiness?" Trevor taunted.

"T, that's enough. I'm doin' this for my grandson, you're makin' me look bad." Michael warned, before throwing the second ball as it ricocheted off the cage and hitting Trevor's fronts.

"Oh, shit, Mike!" Trevor groaned through his teeth as he fallen onto his knees and Franklin and Bobby laughed at the Canadian, while Blake's teal colored eyes widened in shock.

"You okay?" Blake questioned.

"Just… let me walk it off." Trevor said, before walking away from the group.

"Dude, let me try." Franklin suggested, before Michael gave him his last softball and moved out of his way. When Franklin threw the softball, he knock down all the pins as the game booth guy reached out to grab the monkey plush that was hanging before giving it to Blake.

"Mine, mine, mine!" Bobby babbled happily after wrapping his arms around the monkey's neck and hugged it closed to him.

"Thanks, Franklin. I was afraid that he was going to throw a fit over it if we lose or walk away from it." Blake said, showing him a smile. "And you too, Daddy." She said, repeating the same to Michael.

"What about me? The weird one in pain?" Trevor questioned as he slowly stood back up again, after removing his hands from his hurtful fronts.

"Yeah, nice catchin' T." Michael said, jokingly.

"And missing." Blake said.

* * *

When the group made it towards Del Perro Beach, they manage to find a lone blue umbrella as the dark haired teen with red streaks pulled out a towel for them and lay it out on the sand. Michael came up with idea for Blake to teach Bobby how to make a sandcastle as he decided to help them. While creating the sandcastle, Michael and Blake were the only one having fun together as they were not paying attention to the eight month old baby.

"You like building castles, kid? I haven't done one in a long time, since Tracey and Jimmy were young." Michael questioned.

"Yes, I did and even-" Blake answered, before turning around to see Bobby eating sand from his red pail. "Hey, don't eat that!" She retorted as Michael, Trevor and Franklin noticed Bobby as well.

"Ah, let him eat it, ain't gonna hurt the little turd, but he'll end up with diarrhea at the end." Trevor responded.

"Thanks, Uncle T, that's something I wanted to hear." Blake said sarcastically, before Franklin taken the red pail away from the eight month old baby.

"Little dude, don't eat that, it ain't good for you." Franklin said, as Bobby look up at him for a few seconds before getting more off the ground. "Dang, is he always this hungry?" He questioned.

"Only if he's sitting down somewhere." Blake stated.

"Bobby, you got somethin' to say?" Michael questioned the eight month old baby while he was playing with the sand. "Can you say ocean? Sand? Water?"

"Wawa." Bobby babbled, before giving out a small burp as part of the sand fallen off his chin.

"Ah, here let me clean you up, kiddo." Michael said while going into the navy blue floral print buckle backpack and pulled out two baby wipes. "And we'll go in the water." He finished as Bobby's brown eyes widened in fear once he noticed the baby wipes in Michael's hand, before he started crawling away from the group.

"No!" Bobby cried quietly, as Blake noticed how weak Bobby's cry was and how he's crawling very slowly towards the water, before the eight month old baby sat on his bottom which causes her motherly instincts to kick in.

"Dad, I think…" Blake started to say as Michael started walking towards the eight month old baby, before hearing Bobby throwing up in the sand and started crying. "Bobby's gonna throw up." She finished as a few beachgoers noticed and groan out, feeling disgusted.

"That little shit's fuckin' nasty." Trevor groaned, before Blake whacked him down to the sand with Bobby's blue shovel.

"Keep talking about my baby like that, and you will be 6ft under the sand." Blake warned, as Trevor rubbed his head.

"Mama! Dada!" Bobby cried as Michael started wiping off his mouth, and lifted the eight month old baby into his arms.

"Blake, with Bobby like this, we should head home." Michael suggested as he walked back towards the others.

"Yeah, we should." Blake agreed as she stood up from the sand slowly.

"Aw, come on, we haven't played in the water yet. I wanted to see how sexy Blake look in the water, maybe take her top off-" Trevor complained, before Blake punched him in the face, knocking him into the sand once more and started punching him while she was straddled to his waist.

"You stupid crazy peeping tom asshole!" Blake retorted as she punches Trevor.

* * *

 **Well, this was a long chapter for me to create and I will be creating a new chapter for Story Of Our Lives, based on this. And I promise y'all, it will be funny!**


	12. Hiding Out In Sandy Shores

**A/N: This chappie is set in like five days later, and I've decided to start it off with the end of the mission, Caida Libre!**

* * *

"And so, I want all of you to read the last chapter of _The Great Gatsby_ , before taking the final text next week on Friday or else, the following people who decides to-" Karin Fashingbauer, the English teacher explained, as she noticed Lunch, not paying attention to her while using on her iFruit phone under her desk.

*SMACK*

Lunch jumped as she drops her iFruit phone on the floor, making the screen crack. Blake jumped slightly as she raised her head and body upright from her desk, since she fell asleep during class after having a long night.

"My new phone!" Lunch exclaimed, after picking it up and examines the shattered screen.

"Well, too bad for you, Miss. Solomon. Because Rockford Hills Academy teachers are not responsible for any damages towards your property." Mrs. Fashingbauer stated, before continuing as Blake stretched her arms, and had her left hand underneath her chin while looking at her teacher with tired teal colored eyes. "As I was saying, the following people who decides to skip my test next Friday and probably become slackers like you, Miss. Solomon." She explained as a few students around Lunch laughed at the pink haired teen. "Will be not be watching the movie the following week after the test, and will be force to take the test outside the classroom while the rest of us watch the newer version of _The Great Gatsby_. Any questions?"

Everyone in the English 2 classroom kept quiet for a few seconds, before hearing the bell ring as the students started getting up from the desks and collecting their things.

Blake started yawning once more, before grabbing her black backpack from behind her chair and left out of the classroom to head towards her locker. As she was grabbing her French textbook from her open locker, Max and Lunch were right behind her.

"That cost me over $500, Maxie J!" Lunch exclaimed.

"Don't worry, you'll get it fixed again, Lunchables. It's just a phone." Max explained.

"But it's like my whole life, I need it to run my beauty salon and craft store in my own room." Lunch explained.

"Which is illegal, if you don't have a license." Max stated, before looking at Blake who finally closed her locker. "B, what happened? You were more tired in class." She questioned the dark haired with red streaks.

"Ah, I'm afraid that I failed the eight part of the Great Gatsby test, cause I stayed up half of the night." Blake explained. "I did study for the test, but…"

 **Last Night…**

 _Blake was dressed in black racerback tank top saying 'I Have Neither The Time Nor The Crayons To Explain This To You' and pale green pajamas shorts with white kittens on them, as she was laying on her stomach while going over the notes for her Great Gatsby test tomorrow. As Blake turned the page in her teal colored binder, Michael stood underneath the door while holding a sleeping Bobby in his arms which causes the dark haired teen with red streaks to notice the two._

" _I found him pass out on the couch, after when I gave him his breathing medicine." Michael explained, before Blake look on her iFruit phone for the time and it was 9:36._

" _Well, it's his usual bedtime…" Blake said, before scooting over toward her left as Michael gently place Bobby onto the right side of the guest room bed. As Michael removed his hands from underneath Bobby's back, the eight month old baby started whimpering and kicking his feet before the dark haired teen slipped his green soothie pacifier into his mouth. "He'll be alright. Anyway, tomorrow he's nine months old."_

" _Hey, maybe he'll even start walking this month." Michael said._

" _What makes you think that my Bobbykins will be walking at nine months?" Blake questioned, raising an eyebrow towards him. "He's teething and crawling, that's all he can do, cause I learn online." She explained. With that said, Michael kissed his daughter's and grandson's forehead before leaving out of the guest bedroom._

 _A few hours into the night went by, as Blake had already went to sleep around 11 with Bobby still asleep next to his young teen mother. The sucking of Bobby's pacifier continues, until he started coughing which causes Blake to open one of her teal colored eyes and reaching over to turn on the lamp on her side._

" _Wawa…" Bobby babbled quietly, before turning onto his left and lightly patted his mother's back to get Blake's attention._

" _Okay, baby boy." Blake responded, as her right hand reaches for Bobby's lime green 360° sippy cup, before giving the cup towards her son which the now nine month old baby grabbed with both hands. After shifting towards her right, Blake noticed how Bobby's eyes weren't looking at the cup or his mother, before her teal colored eyes noticed a figure in the room and grabbed her iFruit phone to use the flashlight._

" _Aaaah!" Blake and Bobby screamed as they saw someone wearing a white hockey mask._

 _As soon as Blake remove Bobby from out of the bed, the dark haired teen with red streaks grab and threw the bedside table lamp at the figure, striking it's head until Michael came in with a nine millimeter pistol and noticed Blake and Bobby leaning against the wall with scared teal and brown eyes._

" _Please tell me that I hit Amanda." Blake cried softly, as Bobby started crying loudly in fright holding onto his mother's neck and rested his head against her shoulder. Michael walked towards the unconscious figure on the other side of the room, as he realized that it was Trevor wearing the white hockey mask from the Blitz Play Heist._

 **Present Time…**

"After that, Bobby couldn't go to sleep and I stayed up for three hours patting his back while trying to him back to sleep, until my Daddy decides to put on Phil Collins and it worked." Blake explained the rest of the story, as she, Max and Lunch were walking towards the Rockford Hills Academy gym building to get towards their next class. "Maybe gym class might help me. Seeing Coach Balor and his assistant Mandy will help gain some of my strength back."

"And you've even skip out on the French Vanilla coffee at lunch. Maybe that lunch you had made you more tired." Max suggested.

"Why are you saying my name twice?" Lunch questioned.

"Get off that stuff, Lunchables, and you better not have a joint in your bra where Coach Mandy will noticed. Last time, you ran until you've puke on Chloe's shoes." Blake explained.

"Yeah, Haines' niece cried like a little crybaby after that." Max said, while laughing.

"Oh hush, I ate too much of those mini double chocolate chip cupcake after smoking in the girls bathroom." Lunch explained, as she open the doors to the gym before she, Blake and Max walk in, before heading towards the girl's locker rooms.

"About the coffee, I didn't get the chance to order one, cause my Dad made me a sack lunch and he even pack me a soda." Blake explained, before locking her locker…

 **Earlier...**

" _A peanut butter and strawberry jam sandwich… apple slices with caramel, barbeque chips, one of my breakfast cereal bars and a bottle of Sprunk. Why did you make me lunch?" Blake questioned while looking inside the sack lunch._

" _Cause you need one kiddo. Can't a father do something for you once in your life?" Michael answered, before questioning Blake._

" _No, I don't mind. Usually I spend $10 for lunch along with a medium size French Vanilla coffee." Blake explained, before rolling up her sack lunch and placing it inside her black backpack. "Hey… you mind taking Bobby to daycare around 9?" She questioned after yawning, while looking at her sleeping nine month old baby who laying down on the couch. "He's gonna throw a fit if I take him now." She explained._

" _Yeah, of course. What else does he need before leaving the house?" Michael questioned._

" _Make sure that his diaper is clean. And bring a sippy cup full of juice. The daycare has one of his cups to wash, but I always bring an extra one." Blake explained, having her backpack behind her back and got on her tiptoes to kiss Michael's cheek. "Love you, Daddy." She said, before heading towards the door._

" _Love you too, baby girl." Michael said, before hearing the front door opening and closing..._

 **Present Time...**

Blake got dressed in her gym clothes which she had her long raven black hair with red streaks up in a tight ponytail, her black OGBC forever shirt, black dry reflective running shorts, with long black knee socks and pair of black, teal blue and pink flex running shoes. As she wrapped around one of Coach Balor's 'Balor Club' onto her left arm, Blake rolled her eyes to see Chloe Rivers-Haines already dress for gym class while having her Uncle Steve's FIB jacket tied around her waist.

"Well, well, if it isn't baby mama of the year." Chloe teased, having her hands on her hips.

"If it isn't Mini Haines, the one who has her Uncle Steve wrapped around his finger." Blake teased back, while tying the pink laces up on her flex running shoes.

"Yeah, since he can get me whatever I want, and even at this school too." Chloe said, twirling a lock of her long fiery red hair. "Since I know what you are after."

"What are you talking about?" Blake questioned, now standing in front of Chloe.

"Ever since you've been at this school and told everyone that you had a baby when the father left you and little Robert, you've been eyeballing a certain teacher." Chloe explained. "Well, I want that prize too. And his name is Coach Balor. He's the perfect eye candy, isn't he?"

"Chloe, everyone one of us in the girl's gym class has their eyes set on him." Blake stated.

"Mhm, and he has the perfect tone muscles, baby blue eyes, handsome beard on his chin and most of all… the Irish accent." Chloe explained, as Blake thought about him while blushing slightly. "And by the way, if you were trying to win his heart by being his fighting club since you've arrive at this academy, there's no way he'll ever notice you." She said, before leaving Blake alone.

"Yeah, you wish." Blake said, before following Chloe.

"Hey, what the hell," Chloe said, after turning around to see the dark haired teen with red streaks behind her. "Are you trying to follow me and maybe become my friend?" She questioned.

"I don't think so." Blake answered, using her shoulder to push Chloe out of her way, before running towards Max, Lunch and the rest of her class who were standing in a straight line. After when Chloe joined in with her friends, Hayden and Selene, all the girls in that line heard the whistle blew loudly as they stayed quiet and saw Balor's assistant coach, Mandy with a clipboard in her hands.

"Alright, class. Every woman knows the drill, it's time for me to grade you off for your dress attire…" Mandy said, while walking towards the front of the line. "5 points off for having your phone out, Mia…" She said while writing on her clipboard looking at the next teen in line. "You start off with a 100 today, Tohru..." She said once more, before doing the same to the front in line teens.

"Damn, why is she so bossy?" Max questioned.

"I heard there is a rumor going around that she and Balor are dating." Lunch explained.

"Is that true?" Blake questioned, feeling disappointed.

"Of course it ain't true." Chloe said, interrupting their conversation. "Then why Coach Balor and Mandy were hired together? They're both roommates, of course, but Balor is single, not dating bossy chick."

"Hush, here she comes." Hayden warned, as Blake, Max, Lunch Chloe and the others waited for the assistant coach, until she stood in front of the dark haired teen with red streaks.

"I should be counting 5 points off for having your earbuds out, Blake. But since your phone is in your pocket, and out of my sight. You may use it today while in gym, like the others." Mandy said, before noticing Blake's OGBC forever shirt. "And nice shirt, looks like you're turning into Coach Balor's prodigy." She said, with a smile.

"Teacher's pet." Chloe snarled.

"Max, we've been through this, no cowgirl boots in gym." Mandy said, as Max look down at her brown boots while Lunch, Chloe and her friends snickered at the carmel haired teen.

"Lynnette, I don't know why are you laughing, but you young lady aren't wearing a bra, and…" Mandy said, examining Lunch as she can smell marijuana on the pink haired teen, before noticing the weed joint over her left ear. "And what is this again?"

"A… A… a cigarette." Lunch answered.

"This is a ciga-weed, Lynnette Solomon." Mandy corrected her. "That's it, you're running two miles, as I taken off 20 points towards your grade."

"Two miles and 20 points off?!" Lunch exclaimed.

"Maybe, I've been hard on you for having this drug in class..." Mandy said, before placing her hand on Lunch's left shoulder and started gripping onto it, making the pink haired teen yelp out in pain. "Just run until you've puke! I want to see blood and sweat, move it!" She shouted, before Lunch started running around the gym, crying out in fear of the Demon Coach's Assistant.

"Mandy, you're being harsh on the class again, lass."

As the class heard Coach Balor's voice, the girls immediately squealed in delight when they heard and noticed him, walking towards the class.

"Girls!" Mandy shouted, before blowing her whistle as the girls groaned out in pain, once they heard that. "Stand in a straight line, and let's get started with class." She stated, before letting Balor take the floor.

"Welcome back, lasses. It seems that I only have a few in my classes joining in my fight club-" Balor explained, before noticing Blake wearing the authentic OGBC forever shirt, as he wore the same shirt. "Blake, it seems that me and you are wearing matching shirts. You are certainly growing into a prodigy for my fight club."

"Wow… thanks, Coach." Blake said amazed, while blushing slightly as the half of the girls in line managed to see Blake and Balor's matching shirts.

"God, I hate her." Chloe said.

"Miss. Haines, one more lip from out of you and you'll be running like Lynnette here." Mandy stated, as Lunch stop running and stood next to the assistant coach. "I'm not seeing blood!" She shouted before Lunch ran away once more, as the class began to laugh at the pink haired teen.

"She's gonna be stinking up a storm, when class is over with." Max stated, before Blake chuckled at the carmel haired teen and heard her iFruit phone ringing through her teal colored earbuds.

As she pulled out her iFruit phone, Blake noticed that Michael's calling while showing the photo ID of him, Blake and Bobby. The dark haired teen with red streaks decided to ignore the call, by sending him a message.

" _I'm in my last class of the day. Call you later."_ Blake texted, before slipping the phone into the pocket of her track shorts.

"Alright, as I was saying about my fight club, I see that only two girls in my class decided to join. That's great, and those two are Blakesleigh Rose and Chloe Haines." Balor explained, before Blake and Chloe narrowed their eyes at each other. "Hey, save that for the ring this summer."

" _I'm not gonna let this girl slipped past me."_ Blake thought to herself, before hearing her iFruit phone ringing as Trevor's calling the dark haired teen. She rolled her teal colored eyes, before sending a quick message after pressing ignore.

" _Leave me alone, I'm busy."_

"Blake, if you have a call coming in about your son, please go do that in the locker rooms and come right back." Mandy said, after noticing Blake texting on her phone.

She nodded as Blake left the girl's line and decided to call Michael first, hoping that it wasn't about Bobby, because usually the daycare calls or leaves a message towards her.

"Dad, why are you calling me? I'm in my last class." Blake questioned, after when Michael answer the phone.

" _Listen, kiddo, I'm in the office right now, signing you out of school. You need to come with me, it's urgent."_ Michael explained.

"Why? Is it about Bobby?" Blake questioned once more, as she felt worried.

" _Just meet me in the office, and please hurry, Blake._ " Michael said once more, before hanging up the phone.

* * *

"What's going on? Why did you call me?" Blake questioned once more, as Michael noticed the dark haired teen as she was still in her gym clothes when she made it towards the office.

"Let's take this outside, kiddo." Michael said, before he grab onto Blake's wrist as he led her outside of the academy, and let go once they were walking towards the parking lot where Blake's Gauntlet parked next to a black first generation Gallivanter Baller.

"Blake, remember that job I was planning to do with Trevor?" Michael questioned and Blake nodded as she remember when the dark haired father says something about meeting with an old friend. "Well, the job was going well until-" He started explaining, before Trevor climb out the SUV.

"Hey, sweet cheeks and crybaby, we must hit the fucking road and head to a little place which I like to call home." Trevor explained, as Blake and Michael were looking at the Canadian.

"Wait, what happened? Did he do something wrong?" Blake questioned, before walking towards the front seat side of her Gauntlet, until she turned her head towards her left and noticed an older woman inside of the SUV with duct tape across her mouth. "What the fuck?! Who the fuck is she?" She questioned shockingly, dropping her black backpack onto the concert ground.

"Blake, meet Patricia. Patricia meet Blake." Trevor introduced as Blake kept her teal colored eyes on her. "She's comin' with us to Sandy Shores, which is my home away from this crazy fucked up city." He explained, before climbing into the SUV.

"So, you two dragging me all the way over there?!" Blake questioned, as she looked at Michael.

"Yeah, it's the only way to keep you and Bobby safe." Michael said, before climbing in the Gauntlet along with Blake.

"Oh no, we're leavin' that bastard here. He's dead weight to us." Trevor disagreed.

"Fuck that! That's my son, and we'll be taking him with us, whether you like it or not, Trevor." Blake retorted.

"What happened to Uncle T?!" Trevor retorted, as his anger's building up.

"Don't make me put my foot in your-" Blake said, before Michael cut them off.

"Cut it out, both of you!" Michael said. "Now, Blake get the car started, and Trevor, we are taking Bobby with us. If Blake leave him at the daycare, CPS will be after her and she'll lose Bobby for good." He explained.

"Fine, let's go get the ugly thing." Trevor said, before climbing into the SUV and followed Blake's Gauntlet towards the daycare center.

* * *

"Here, we are. Home sweet home." Trevor said, as he stood in front of the door of his trailer while Blake and Michael were still at the Gauntlet, getting Bobby out of the backseat.

"Christ, it's hot out here!" Blake said.

"We agree on one thing, kiddo." Michael responded, as he shuts the door to the driver's side after when Blake got Bobby out of the backseats of her Gauntlet.

"Ah da!" Bobby babbled, before throwing his banana raspberry and yogurt with vanilla pouch onto the desert sand.

"It's more like, home _shit_ home." Blake corrected, before Michael nudges his daughter's shoulder, knowing that her nine month old son is in her arms. Bobby started babbling in question, while looking up at his mother. "Don't have my mouth or your granddad's mouth when you get older, Bobbykins."

"Especially, Uncle T's… The hell is that smell?" Michael questioned, covering his nose as he, Blake and Bobby looked around the dirty and cramped trailer home. "Did something die in here?"

"Yeah, probably." Trevor answered, before placing Patricia down on the couch. "C'mon, it ain't that bad." He said, using his right foot to move some of the bottles underneath the couch as Michael and Blake noticed that.

"Yeah, right." Blake said, before feeling Bobby suddenly getting hot, since he was still dressed in his pajamas which a orange long sleeve white navy blue cuffs that says 'Midnight Snacker' that had a stuffed taco on it and wore black, orange and white pajamas bottoms. "My God, are you sweating, Bobby Michael?" She questioned, while touching the nine month old's forehead.

"Blake, he didn't have his blanket while he slept on his mat." Michael explained, as his youngest daughter look at him.

"Okay. Uncle T, where's the bathroom?" Blake questioned.

"It smells like we're in the bathroom." Michael stated.

"Right next to the bedroom." Trevor said, as Blake noticed the bathroom before walking towards it, and suddenly stop to look at the Canadian. "What, Shrimp?" He questioned.

"No bathroom door? Really?!" Blake complained, before rolling her eyes and finally walked inside. "Okay, this bathroom is like the freakin porta potties- Aaaahh!" She started to say, before screaming loudly causing Michael, Trevor and Patricia to look.

"What, kiddo?" Michael questioned, as Blake came out the bathroom with tears running down her face and holding Bobby.

"There's something in the shower and it looked at me and Bobby!" Blake sobbed, as Bobby looked back at the bathroom before pointing it out. "No, Bobbykins, don't point at it!" She said, lightly pushing his arm and hand down while looking at his frightened mother.

"Aw, I'm Michael's badass daughter and I'm all afraid of bugs!" Trevor imatated, while using a baby's voice.

"T, knock it off. This is your trailer home, and I suggest you go kill the bug." Michael suggested.

"Yeah, sure. I don't know why Mikey don't help out. Such a pussy, it's just a bug. All you have to do is kill it and flush it down the toilet, that all you have to do…" Trevor said while heading towards the bathroom and after a few seconds later… "What the fuck?!" He retorted, before leaving the bathroom. "What kind of a bug is that?!"

"I told you!" Blake said.

"You didn't tell me it was the size of a fuckin' raccoon, Shrimp!" Trevor explained.

"Trevor, this place is unfit to live in, and not safe for my grandson." Michael explained, before Trevor grabbed his pump shotgun from underneath his bed and headed back towards the bathroom. "The hell are you-" He started to say, until…

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

All four in the living room jumped in surprise, as they can hear the animal whimpering out in agony while Bobby started fussing loudly at the loud gunshots. Using his small hands to grab onto her mother's shirt. Bobby held onto to it, as Blake did her best to cover both of his ears.

"Well…" Trevor said, before coming out the bathroom with a dead wolf while holding it by it's tail. "I've got good and bad news. Bad news, we can't use the shower. Good news, we have dinner for tonight." He explained, before laying the dead animal down on the kitchen counter.

"I rather wipe my ass off with razor blades than to eat your cooking." Blake said.

* * *

 **Wow, it's been awhile since I updated this story! Plus I even did a new story with my friend, Cry-Of-A-Warp-Engine and it's called** _ **The Road Not Taken**_ **, which is set in 2018 after the Bury The Hatchet mission in a few chapters later.**

 **Now, how will Blake and Bobby both survive out here in Sandy Shores?**


	13. One Granddad, One Canadian and A Baby

Loud snores echoed in the small bedroom of Trevor's trailer home as Blake stare up at the ceiling with the blanket covering her small body. She lay down in the middle of the bed with Michael and Trevor snoring in her ears, wondering when the snoring will ever stop and she'll be able to fall asleep.

But for now, Blake gave up on sleeping and raise her body upright, climbing out of the bed.

Once her feet touch the floor, Blake smoothed out one of Trevor's shirt she wore on her small body as it says ' _Trevor Philips Industries. Pants Down, Dick Out!'_

' _I really hate this shirt right now.'_ Blake thought as she stare at the extra large black shirt, before turning her attention towards the cardboard box which happens to where her nine month son slept in overnight. Seeing her son covering with a small fleece blanket which reeks of alcohol, Blake removed the blanket before lifting up her son who remain sleeping and snuggled into his mother's warm body.

Walking out of the bedroom quietly, Blake noticed that Patricia was still tied up as she decided to ignore her and grab the two backpacks which belongs to her and Bobby.

"Okay… let's get you change and fed, baby boy." Blake whispered, now holding the nine month baby with one arm, before unzipping her black backpack to see that she'd brought emergency clothes for her and Bobby.

The red ombre haired teen taking both her and Bobby's clothes from out of the backpack and place them on the counter, before unzipping Bobby's baby bag to look for a few items.

' _Wait… I swear I told Dad to get some of Bobby's things from out of his cubby at the daycare, while I was putting in the car seat.'_ Blake thought to herself while looking through the navy blue floral print buckle backpack to see only one size 3 diaper, banana flavored baby puffs, a half empty container of honeysuckle peach baby wipes, a washed and dried out orange 360° sippy cup, a few baby drool bandanas and Bobby's inhaler.

Hearing the bed moving in the bedroom, Blake turn her head slightly to see Michael waking up and climbing out of the bed.

"Fuck my life…" Michael mumbled, before heading into the living room/kitchen to see Blake standing in front of the counter. "Hey, morning, kiddo." He greeted while seeing that his grandson who's still asleep in his mother's arms.

"Morning to you too. Dad, when you were getting Bobby up from his nap at the daycare, did you manage to get some of his stuff? Like his snacks, half of his diapers or maybe even his portable breathing machine?" Blake questioned, as Bobby shifted his head on his mother's shoulder before smacking his lips.

"Ah, shit… I'm sorry, kid. Look we were in a hurry to get out of the city and-" Michael started to explained, before Blake cut him off.

"And why are we exactly out here? This damn place is full of crackheads, meth dealers and it's the perfect place for Trevor to spread many of his demon seeds with the way he can't keep his pants up." Blake explained, before hearing loud flatulence in the bedroom as both her and Michael look at Trevor who's still asleep in the bed that they managed to share together overnight.

"Whew… Either that's me or that little shit in the cardboard box." Trevor responded in his sleep, before Michael and Blake looked back at each other.

"I'm not sleeping in that bed anymore." Blake stated. "Okay, forget what I say about this place. The point is Bobby will be up soon and Cali will be calling me soon. So, can you watch Bobby while I look around this small, dry place for a store around."

"Well, yesterday, T pointed out that there's a store around here. Head there, and get as many things that Bobby might need to survive and even a few snacks for us. But that's between us, Blakie Bear, Trevor doesn't have to hear about this." Michael said while pulling out his wallet and gave his youngest daughter a couple of $20's.

Dressed in her black Bullet Club racerback tank top, blue jean shorts and a pair of black high tops, Blake wrapped her long black and red ombre style hair into a loose bun before seeing Patricia waking up as Michael held his snoring grandson in his arms.

"Okay, when I get back, I'll be feeding his breakfast. And I expect you daddy to make sure he's changed and even have a small snack and bottle for ready for him or he'll end up yelling your ear off." Blake explained, before going into her black backpack to grab her teal colored crossbody bag, and having it across her body. "If anything happens, call me, text me or do something." She stated before grabbing her keys to her silver and black Bravado Gauntlet.

"Chill out, Blakie. You had me watchin' over him for a while now. He'll be fine with me… I don't know about her." Michael stated before looking at Patricia. "And definitely not Trevor." He stated before seeing Trevor waking up from his bed, which causes Blake to place a quick kiss on Michael's cheek and headed outside into the hot, desert town.

"Hey, sweet cheeks, where'd the hell is she goin'?" Trevor questioned, after walking into the living room/kitchen area until he ran outside in his underwear to catch Blake driving her muscle car into reverse and drove off, flipping the finger at him. "You fucking hellcat!" He shouted loudly, before heading back in. "Why the hell would she leave this ass nugget here with us. He'll be crying his fat ass off, knowing that he's not suckin' on Blake's tits when he wakes up." He questioned Michael, before grabbing a beer from the table.

"T, Blake just headed off to the store to get a few things that my grandson needs. We left Los Santos in a hurry 'cause of you." Michael explained, before hearing the soft moans escaping out of Bobby's mouth… until his small head raises upright and started rubbing his chocolate brown eyes with his small hands. "Morning, kiddo. Did you get enough sleep?" He questioned, as Bobby lay his head back down on Michael's shoulder while using his right hand to reached towards the stubble chin of his granddad.

"Mama?" Bobby babbled quietly while moving his head around to look for the red ombre haired teen.

"She'd ran off cause she didn't want to take care of you, ya little shit." Trevor reposoned as Bobby stared at the Canadian, before his brown eyes widened in fear… until the nine month baby started crying loudly.

"Trevor!" Michael retorted, as Bobby cried loudly into his granddad's ear.

"What, Mikey? He needed to hear the truth." Trevor said, while Michael slipped Bobby's green soothie pacifier into his mouth. Instead of crying his eyes out, Bobby started sucking on his pacifier loudly before Michael placed him down onto the floor.

"You really need to clean up this shit hole, T. It's not safe for Bobby." Michael stated, while taking his eyes off of Bobby for a few seconds as the nine month old baby crawled around on the floor.

"Hey, it's my house and my shit hole. And if you have a problem with it, you've might as well take little turd here with ya. He doesn't have a problem with the way my trailer is." Trevor explained, before he and Michael can see Bobby playing with a moving cockroach on the floor.

"Shit, Bobby, no! That's not a toy." Michael exclaimed, lightly swatting Bobby's hand as the cockroach fallen onto its shell and the dark haired father squish the bug, killing it in the process.

Bobby looked up at both Michael and Trevor showing a confusing look like he was asking " _What did I do?"._

Then the nine month baby started crawling towards the couch where Patricia was still tied up, before he stood up on his two feet while holding onto the cushion of the couch.

"What's he doing now?" Trevor questioned as Bobby had a weird look on his face while he was looking straight at the floor… before all three heard a small flatulence. "Oh great, he's taking a dump." He said.

"No, he's thinking really hard." Michael said sarcastically.

"Blake really had to feed him fruit last night." Trevor stated, before Michael reached out and lifted up Bobby and taken him towards the bedroom. "What the fuck are you doing? You can't change that little shit on the bed, he'll fuckin piss on it like he did to me." He retorted, before Michael reached towards Bobby's backpack to pull out his last diaper, the honeysuckle peach wipes and baby powder.

"Trevor, would you shut up the fuck up? You've always been like this ever since we've met and even to the time when Blake was born." Michael explained, while unstrapping Bobby's soiled diaper from his body.

"Oh, Fuckin' A!" Michael exclaimed moving his face away from the nine months baby once he smelled the dirty diaper.

"Good Lord above!" Trevor exclaimed, doing the same until he and Michael look back at Bobby who started laughing. "That shit is fuckin nasty!"

"Yeah, it is. Help me out here, T." Michael stated, before he grabbed at least three baby wipes and started wiping off Bobby's bottom. "Shit, move!" He exclaimed as he moved to the side, but Trevor didn't hear him before he was sprayed in the left eye by Bobby's urine.

"Aaah! He done pissed in my eye!" Trevor shouted, trying to get over the stinging pain of his eye as he fell backwards and landed on to his back. "It stings! That fuckin little shit got me again! He got me in my mouth!"

"Serves you right. High five, Bobby M." Michael said, before looking back at Bobby and lifted up his small left hand to rest onto his granddad's bigger hand.

Over five minutes has passed as Blake was still inside of the 24/7 convenience store while filling up her basket with a small package of baby dry diapers, a few small cups of fruit puree baby food… until she heard her iFruit phone ringing.

Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, Blake saw Michael's number before answering and hearing Bobby's shrilling baby cries.

" _Blake, when are you comin' back? It doesn't take you that long to get baby stuff and food."_ Michael questioned, as Blake can hear Trevor complaining about Bobby's cries which made the nine month baby cry harder.

"I'm sorry, I had to get clothes for him and even for myself, Daddy." Blake explained, before using her shoulder to have her phone between it and her ear, while grabbing apple juice from the counter. "I'll be back in about 10 minutes." She stated.

" _Okay, but why is Bobby crying? We fed him some of those baby puffs, and he just started crying for no reason."_ Michael questioned, as he look back at Bobby who crawled and stood up on his feet, grabbing onto his right leg.

"Aw, he's probably getting another new tooth, that's why he was barely eating those baby puffs." Blake responded. "I think I have a teething ring with some pain relief gel in his backpack. Even though it's not in the refrigerator, it's best to give it a try."

" _Okay, but please hurry, kid-"_ Michael started to say, as Bobby somehow stop crying for a few seconds.

" _Oww, what the fuck?! He bit me! Oh hell, you didn't!"_

" _T, what's happened now?"_

" _This little bastard gave me the finger."_

Blake ended the call, before hurrying to get all the baby stuff she needed for her son, and even a few items for herself.

Back at the trailer home, Trevor managed to have Bobby sitting down on his lap, as the nine month baby cry harder while trying to get away from the Canadian.

"Aww, don't worry, you little shit. Yeah, Uncle T will be make feel better in no time." Trevor said, before opening a beer and pouring it into Bobby's washed red and blue sippy cup.

As Trevor gave the red and blue sippy cup to Bobby after screwing the cap back on, Michael manages to find a teal blue gum massager and a small tube of all natural teething gel, before putting some on the soft gummy part. "Okay, Blake said for use to this if he's…" Michael started to say, before noticing Bobby looking at the brown liquid of the sippy cup, and the older man noticed an open beer bottle. "What the fuck are you doing?! You can't give him any beer. Are you trying to repeat history once again, you crazy fuck?" He questioned, before snatching the sippy cup away from Bobby's small hands.

"What's wrong with have beer. It's got some vitamin D in it, along with barley and grains and stuff in it. It's like Corn Flakes in a bottle, Mikey." Trevor complained, before Michael gave the teal blue gum massager to the nine month baby and he started chewing on it, while looking up at his grandfather.

"You don't even know how to handle kids, T. You've almost killed Blake twice when we were back in Ludendorff, and now you're repeating history, cause you have Mommy issues and you hate when everything gets in your way." Michael explained, before picking up Bobby as the nine month baby still kept his mouth around the gum massager.

"Oh really? When Blake returns, she'll be coming with me, but you will stay here, keeping an eye on Patricia and the little shit that you've called a grandson." Trevor explained, as he watches Patricia who started cleaning up the trailer home after he removed the tape.

"T, you better not be getting her into trouble or getting her hurt. She has a son to think about each day, and her aunt told her to watch over him." Michael explained.

"Oh, like that troll who became your so called wife and those two spoiled brats you've raised like rich scumbags?" Trevor questioned. "Face it, Mikey, you've only have Shrimp and this shit who ever his name is."

"Bobby Michael, you fuckin fool!" Michael retorted, before both Michael and Trevor started arguing in front of Bobby and Patricia, but neither one of the bickering men noticed Blake who've returned.

"I'm… home." Blake said quietly, before Patricia manages to take Bobby out of Michael's arms and gave the teething nine month baby towards the 16 year old teen. "That's why don't want you to argue just like your granddad and Great Uncle Trevor, okay, Bobby Michael?" She explained, as Bobby stare up at his adopted mother with his big brown eyes.

 **Wow, it's been a while since I updated this story, but I came back for one reason. Last month, the real Bobby who's in the picture left the daycare where I was working and I'm definitely gonna miss that little boy, since he and his family are moving.**

 **But, I will try and update the best I can, since I'm working on wrestling stories and maybe my Detroit Become Human story.**


End file.
